Initial Inconvenience
by avs94
Summary: All Blake wanted to do was read her book on a chilly Saturday afternoon. But, when a loud blonde, her cold white haired "friend" and her cookie munching red sister show up to ruin her moment, something bigger transpires than just slight annoyance. Bumblebee, with less predominant White Rose.
1. The Initial Interruption

**So, this is a new story I'm doing, which is an AU. The AU takes place in modern day world, but includes Faunus mixed in. The predominant cast of RWBY shall be starring in this story, and I'm hoping that this'll end well! So, here's to good reading!**

_Ah, Saturday_. I was at the library, sitting down in the library, in my favorite black beanbag chair, occcaisonally sipping my coffee, extra creme, and reading one my favorite novels, _Before Twilight Passes._ _Ninjas of Love _I wouldn't dare chance in a public setting. But, this was the next best thing, especially since I didn't feel like walking home in the dead of winter.

_Oh, Michelle's about to run away with Danny!_ I thought excitedly to myself. Then, one of the loudest people I had ever heard shattered the glorious imagery my imagination created in my head.

"RU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-UBY!" a fairly close, annoyingly loud voice shouted out. I mildly jumped into the air at this loud exclamation. People are supposed to be quiet in a library for a reason. I peeked over the shelf my beanbag was placed behind, out of other people's lines of sight, to see a worrisome looking blonde and an irritated looking... uh... what's the term for someone with white hair?

"Do you care to remind me WHY it is we're here again?" the white haired girl asked. She was obviously agitated for some unexplained reason. The bright side was that she wasn't NEARLY as loud as the blonde girl was. Of course, I was curious as to what her predicament was.

"Well, _Princess_," Blondie mocked with mild amusement. "We're here because Ruby wanted to take out some fairy tale books. If you cared enough about her, you'd at least remember that we came here for her."

Princess just crossed her arms, her breath let out in a huff, and turned away from Blondie hastily. I continued staring at the two in front of me from over the top of the bookshelf.

The girl in white wasn't exactly wearing winter attire. The only thing she had that would remotely be considered winter attire would be the boots she had that came up to her shins. The rest of her outfit was less than desirable for this season, bare legs, a white skirt, a white bolero jacket, no hat or gloves. Not to mention those ice blue eyes and scar visible over her left eye, one would think that she wasn't even bothered by the cold at all.

Blondie's outfit consisted of a blazing orange scarf wrapped around her neck and hanging loosely over her dark brown snow coat, her fiery blonde hair sweeping behind herself. She had dark brown boots to match her coat, and a long pair of yellow pants to accompany her hair. To finish the look, she had orange earmuffs hanging off her neck, not needing to be on her ears at this time. Her lit up, worry filled lavender eyes were peeking around everywhere, looking for something.

Unfortunately, the thing her eyes found happened to be me, peering at her from behind the bookshelf. As our eyes locked for a brief second I slip back behind the shelf, turn back around, and continue reading my beloved book. Now, where was I...?

"Excu-u-u-u-use me-e-e-e-e-e!" a loud voice chirped, directly from on top of me. A slight twitch sparks through my right eye. Calm down, suppress it... I glance upward and come face to face with two lavender colored orbs. My expression is less than amused.

"Can I... help you?" I ask, mildly annoyed that someone would interrupt my attempt at reading again, let alone the same person twice. She brushes off my rather displeasing greeting.

"Have you maybe seen a girl walkin' 'round here? Red cloak, black hair, probably munchin' on some cookies?" Blondie asked inquisitively. I sigh. People.

"This is a library. Please try to be quiet, for others' sake. And no, I've been too busy reading this book to see anybody walk by," I tell her, a hint of displeasure in my tone. She still doesn't go anywhere. "Which I will continue to do." Blondie wasn't getting the hint. "As soon as you leave," I finished irritably, narrowing my eyes slightly. She was promptly yanked backwards by some unseen force. That unseen force being Princess from earlier.

"Come on Yang, we shouldn't bother other people," she told "Yang" forcefully. Thank god, someone who respected one's own content for their current situation. I watch as Princess drags "Yang" away, but the blonde girl just kept staring in my direction the whole time. I watch as she disappears behind a bookshelf, and I plop myself back down onto my beanbag chair. Hopefully no other distractions arise in the next coming hour.

My hope was realized for the course of roughly five minutes. Then, I notice a small girl sit herself down on the opposite side of the table beside me, in a red beanbag chair. Red cloak, black hair, chewing down cookies, and a book titled _Children's Fairy Tales_ open in front her_. Oh, great._ I was almost afraid to ask the question, but I don't like playing the bad guy, er, girl.

"Excuse me?" I ask, the attention grabber aimed at said girl. She turns her head towards me, her silver eyes glowing with curiosity.

"Yes?" she asked chipperly, a small smile on her lips. I sigh. As much as I'd rather not...

"Does your name happen to be Ruby?" I ask with slight regret at myself. I'd rather not get involved with... people. Her face lights up in response, obvious that the answer was yes.

"Yep!" she replied cheerfully. "Anything I can do for you?" she closed the book and directed her attention towards me.

"There's two people looking for you. A girl in white, and a blonde girl. The blonde is really loud." I tell her very upfront, my motive to get this conversation over with as fast as I can. She seems to ponder this question for a few seconds, before a storm of understanding takes over her features.

"Oh, Yang and Weiss!" she replies excitedly. "I almost forgot that they were here! Can you show me where they are?" she asked innocently.

I look her over. If I told her the general direction they went, I'm sure it wouldn't be difficult for someone this apparently old to find the odd pair. I open my book again and point back towards the bookshelf Yang passed by five minutes ago.

"They went that way," I reply indifferently to the girl. Now, to finish my... what the heck? Now why is she in front of me? And why does her face look like I kicked a puppy? Or, maybe even a kitten. Yeah, that's better, a kitten.

"Oh, come on, can you show me where they went, pleaaaaaase Miss?" She looks at me pleadingly. I look back at her over the top of the book. I sigh. So innocent seeming. I get up, very reluctantly.

"Come on, I'll help you find them," I tell the small girl monotonously. She squeals and claps her hands together. Why do I have to be the nice one...? I slip the bookmark into my novel, pick up my coffee cup and head out with Ruby following close behind me.

Shortly after browsing the aisles for the pair of yellow and white, we came upon them, looking around in the children's section. A very pleasantly surprised Ruby ran up to the blonde one and gave her a sharp hug, the white one crossing her arms and huffing sharply at Ruby's sudden appearance. I, for one, decided to head back to my reading spot at this point. My objective was completed, my resolve now, to finish my darling little novel. Only a couple chapters left.

That was before I heard, "A girl with amber colored eyes helped me find you!" Oh, great. And screeching along, right behind me, comes Blondie again. I turn around to look at her, my indifference cascading in waves from around me.

"Hey, its you again! I thought you said that you didn't see her!" Blondie shouted disbelievingly. I wince mildly. Her volume is really annoying.

"She came AFTER you left," I reply neutrally, trying my best to keep myself from being irksome. I see Ruby and the white girl show up behind Blondie. _Please keep her in tow before I snap... _I think to myself pleadingly. I look at Ruby, who in turn taps Blondie's shoulder and whispers something into her ear. Blondie makes an "o" face, her sign for realization.

"Well, regardless, thank you very much... uh..." she started enthusiastically and finished awkwardly. I look at her plainly. Better to be polite, I guess.

"Blake," I tell her curtly. I'd rather be reading right now.

"Well, Blake," her voice volume was lowered considerably, "Thank you very much!" she told me gratefully. She looks down to the now empty coffee cup in my right hand, and begins fishing through her pocket for something. She pulls a coin out of it and flicks it towards me. I catch it in my hand and realize its a 3 lien coin, enough for another cup of coffee.

"Um, what's this for?" I ask her with a hint of confusion in my voice. I'm not exactly understanding this at the moment.

Blondie scratched the back of her head. "Well, its for you prying time away from your reading. Ruby and I kinda took some away from you after all..." she replied, a bit embarrassed to say the least. I can't help but feel the ghost of a smile trying trying to creep its way onto my lips. I look down at the coin and back to her. Maybe this isn't such a bad thing.

"Oh, well, that's... very kind of you," I tell her, some gratefulness seeping into my tone. I look behind her and notice Ruby trying to catch Yang's attention again. Blondie turned her attention to the small girl.

"Hey sis, Weiss is gonna take me home now. You comin'? she asked happily. That small little smile and positive demeanour were simply charming. Yang looked thoughtfully at Ruby for a second. Then at me, then back to Ruby.

"Actually, I think there might be some books that I might want while I'm here," she replies mysteriously to the younger girl. Wait a second, sis? "Yeah there's definately one I wanna check out," she continues ominously. She's kinda... staring at me. Ruby looks at Blondie, then at me. I look at her. She shrugs.

"Okay then, see ya later Yang!" she finished happily, prancing along past me, "Weiss" in short tow. Wait, Yang? I watch the red girl as she walks away. Then, turn around and look back at Yang.

"So, what book did you find?" I ask, curious as I am. Although, I might be afraid that the answer...

"I'm lookin' at it right now," she replied slyly, a strange glint appearing in her eye. ...isn't going to involve a book. Right. Okay, so now what am I supposed to do?

"Uhm..." I glance slightly downward nervously, looking at the coin perched in my right hand. I look back up at the girl, a decision being made. _Might as well try and see what happens._ "Coffee?" I ask nervously, holding up the coin.

**Well, I feel like that could've been worse. So, how did I do writing Blake? It could be bad, good, somewhere on that middle ground perhaps. Or, on any other extreme of good and bad. But, I like the idea I have planted. It could work. Maybe. **_**Come on, just have confidence... **_**Yeah, it'll be great!**


	2. At the Lotus Dragon's Café

**First notes, thanks for the reviews. So, Gear001, I'm glad you enjoyed, and yes, I am trying to go with a different type of Yang, but still trying to keep the friendly, chipper, peppy side. **

**And Kalico37. Holy constructive criticism. All I can say is, I know where I made my mistakes, and I'll do my best to make sure they don't happen again. **

**And I'm glad that the guests are eager for me to write more.**

**But, enough of all that, I should get along with the story.**

So, Yang eagerly accepted my offer. "That sounds like a great idea!" she was positively beaming. "Oh, but you should probably keep that one, "she said, gesturing to the coin she had given me earlier, "It'll bring you good luck, I'm sure!"

I blink blankly at her and put the coin into my coat pocket. "If you say so," I reply, hints of gratitude falling into my tone. I turn around and begin walking towards the front doors of the library, noticing that the snowfall and wind have died down to a bearable enough level. Yang quickly catches up to me and walks at my pace, a steady one, but not too fast either. Just, brisk.

Yang takes a few extra steps ahead and holds the door open for me to make my exit. I am mildly taken aback by her politeness, seeing as how my life hasn't nessacarily been full of it. "Uh, thanks," I tell her nicely. Wow. Haven't really used that tone in a while.

Yang's face grew wide with a smile. "Hey, no problem!" she replies merrily. After we walk out of the building and close the door behind ourselves, Yang puts her earmuffs on and I pull the collar of my black coat up. Sure, the wind's died down quite a bit, but it's still bitterly cold out here with the wind chill. And I hate the cold.

Yang then speaks up, "Hey, I know a place not too far from here that we can go to!" I turn to look at her with my blank stare. For some odd reason, this seemed to fluster Yang a bit, so she quickly added, "If, that's okay with you." So thoughtful and considerate.

There was only one thing I wanted to drink at this current moment, and one thing only. "As long as they have frnch vanilla mocha I'll be content." I tell her particularly. She nods her head up and down.

"Yep, with whipped cream too!" Yang responded cheerily. My god, she just said the magic words. Those two words that made my heart dance with joy.

"Well, let's get moving! Lead the way!" I announce abruptly, putting Yang off the tiniest bit. But, I'm sure that she was just as eager as I was to get out of the cold, so she walked along at triple time, myself following in her footsteps to the letter.

We walk along for several minutes, not a word being spoken between us. I don't know if Yang was too busy thinking, if she was concentrating on finding our destination, or if she just wasn't in the mood, which I heartily doubt. I revelled in the silence, nonetheless. It's something I've grown accustomed to, silence.

Abruptly, Yang made a sharp left turn and walked to the door of an old, grey stone building. The place looked like it needed sprucing up a bit, the moss on the side barely noticable over the falling snow, but still noticable. Yang walked up to the door and opened it, the melodious sound of a bell ringing from inside in response. She gestured me inside, though I was still wary to her politeness. I entered regardless, wanting to get my body into the warmth of a building, rather than being outside in the bitter cold. After mumbling a quiet "Thank you" I step inside and shake off my arms and boots, hoping to get any caught snow off. Yang follows in short measure, doing the same actions as I am, brushing off the small amount of snow on her shoulders and in her hair.

After finishing up, I look up and around the room to find next to no one even inside, customers wise at least. There were several empty oak wood tables, aside from one occupied by a redhead and blonde, and all the chairs set up by the bar at the window were empty. In short, I could get used to coming here.

Yang walks up to the counter, a boy dressed in green with black hair and a magenta stripe running through it, standing behind it. I follow behind her in short measure.

"Heya Ren!" Yang called out to the young man. He looked upward from his textbook sitting on the counter with a smile on his face, and a welcoming look in his eye.

"Ah, Yang. How nice to see you. The usual?" he asked closing up his textbook and placing it underneath the counter.

Yang nodded, a smile plastered on her face. "Yep, plus a large french vanilla mocha, please." Wow, she remembered.

His eyebrow raised in response to the request. But, he quickly pieced two and two together. "Ah, I see. For your friend in black I presume?" he asked, pushing buttons on the cash register off to his left. Yang answered his question with a simple nod. "Alright then, so your total comes to-" Ren attempted to tell Yang how much she needed to pay, when a loud bang echoed from the double swinging doors behind him. Ren just turned to Yang, trying his best to mask the obvious irratation he was feeling. "Go and sit down. Your drinks will be prepared shortly after I deal with THAT problem."

With that, he turns and enters through the double doors. After he looked around for a little bit, I could hear the annoyed male voice saying, "Nora, HOW do you even make something like that blow up?!" Yang giggled a little in response, and I couldn't help but have a smile on my face. Yang started walking over to the bar and gestured for me to follow. She's probably guessed by now that I really wouldn't have minded where we sat.

She had taken off her brown jacket and set it down in the chair. And, might I add, that jacket certainly did a good job of what she was concealing. She had an orange v-neck on underneath, and quite a... uh... well endowed... uhm... I'll just... leave it at that... She had a gold colored chain hanging around her neck, holding a symbol that seemed to resemble a heart, but... burning? Well, its not that out there, compared to mine anyway.

After taking my brief glance of Yang I decide to follow suit, proceeding to take my coat as well, undoing the buttons and the clasp for the band around my waist. A few seconds after finishing up and putting the coat on my chair, Yang lets out a low whistle. I look up at her, and decide to keep my loose black beanie on. I don't need a scene occurring. But, she had piqued my curiosity.

"Why'd you do that?" I ask, genuinely curious, and sitting down in my chair. She had her head rested in her open right palm, leaning on the counter, and was staring at me. But, after finally registering that I had asked a question she quickly bolted upward in her seat.

"Uhm, well, I just don't expect someone with your... reserved nature to wear an outfit like that," she replies, earnestly by the sound of it. But, I was quite confused by what she meant. I take a quick glance downward and mentally smack myself. I just had to put on my white to black v-neck this morning, didn't I?

It's the shirt I own that starts white at my neckline and slowly turns from grey to black as it goes further to my waist. I only wear it because its really soft, but its a little tight around my curves so... it can attract some unwanted attention. Especially since I usually couple it with a pair of black tights and my fluffy black Ugg boots. Which I just so happen to be doing today.

I hug myself a little, feeling the material with my hands. "Its comfy. That's why," I tell Yang softly. I love the feeling of soft or fuzzy objects on my skin.

Yang grins broadly at my statement, nodding her head up and down quickly. "That's the best way to dress! Whatever feels comfortable!" she replies to me exuberantly, a strange glint appearing in her lavender colored eyes. "But aside from that, what do you do with your life?" I'm initaially taken aback by this statement, but I realize that she means no harm.

"Well, I am currently studying at the Beacon University for my English major," I reply excitedly to Yang. "I'm currently in my first year, but I'm going to grind through it." She nods her head up and down seeming to be thinking.

"Yeah, that seems like it would be the best thing for a person like you," she gives a thumbs up as well, and I can feel a small smile creeping its way onto my face. "All the luck in the world to ya!"

Shortly after that statement, Ren comes up to the two of us with a large mug in each of his hands. He sets them down in front of us, and Yang starts to fish around in her pocket. "How much do I owe you, again?" she asks, but Ren holds up a hand to stop her.

"Its fine, Dad told me to let you two have it on the house. Since you had to wait becuase of Nora," he added, mildly annoyed. Yang snickered a little, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, tell him thank you very much," I tell him graciously.

Ren looks at me, seeming to be studying me. After a few seconds he speaks up again, "I'll be sure to do that. Good luck Yang." With that over and done with, he left us. I'm a tad confused at what he means by Good luck Yang, but I don't think it really matters.

"So, what do you do in your spare time Yang?" I ask kindly. To tell the truth, I'm actually quite curious about how Blondie spends her life. After taking a sip from her mug and exhaling in satisfaction, she starts humming a little, seeming to be thinking. I wait patiently, taking a sip my mug as well. Mmmmmm, vanilla and whipped cream. Why couldn't everything have vanilla and whipped cream? Oh, it appears that Yang is talking.

"...I mostly do anything that involves physical activity. Swimming, running, exercising, beating arrogant boys in arm wrestling." she was getting more and more excited as the list went on, and I couldn't help but feel the positive vibes run off on to me. "Tickle matches with my little sister, yeah. Life rocks."

"So, you and Ruby are sisters? I find that a little hard to believe, considering the fact that you two share absolutely no genetic traits," I inform Yang, pointing out the obvious. She takes another sip of her coffee. "Well, visual genetic traits at least."

"Yeah, my mother and father adopted her when I was seven. So, that would make her five at the time. She had come to the door, soaking wet from the heavy rainfall. Her cloak was draped over her head, and she was just standing there, not saying a word. Eventually, she fell face first into our house and fainted. She didn't wake up for three days. When she did though, she acted as though she had known us for all her life. It was really weird, but it wasn't as though we could just say no. So, we went with it." Yang kept droning on, somberly. "And, here we are now, I guess."

I listened throughout her entire explanation intently, listening to every word as if it were as important as the last. Suddenly, Yang's phone rang in her pocket.

_Red, like roses... Fills my head with dreams..._ "Speak of the devil." Yang picked up the phone with a merry, "Hello-o-o-o-o", I was assuming it was Ruby. I smiled, taking a largerdrink from my mug as I watch Yang's expression slowly darken. "What do you mean you tried to bake cookies again?" Um, she doesn't sound too happy. "Mom and Dad don't need a new stove Ruby!" She quickly facepalmed and drug her hadn down her face. "Fine, I'll be there in ten minutes." At that, she hangs up on her phone giving an exasperated sigh.

"Do I want to know?" I ask, carefully trying not to antagonise Yang further.

Yang took a huge gulp out of her mug and clinked it back onto the bar table. "Ruby tired to bake cookies at home again. With Weiss's help. I just hope Weiss doesn't mind buying Mom and Dad a new stove."

"Uh huh..." I nod my head in understanding. "So, you're on your way then?"

"Unfortunately." Yang sighs in dismay. "It was a good conversation we had though, right?" Yang asked cheerily. It was obvious that she didn't want to go anywhere anytime soon.I just smirk a little, nodding my head in agrement. And then, I had an idea pop in to my head.

"Yang, can I have your phone please?" Yang looks up at me with a look of bewilderment. She does submit with a shrug and passes her phone over to me. I quickly flip into her contacts section and hit Add Contact.

Blake Belledonna. 489-012-6484. And then I tap on the picture icon. Take new Picture. I take the phone and hold it away from myself a little, giving a small smile and pressing the button. After hearing an oddly appropiate picture taking sound (for lack of better description) I hit Save Contact.

"Here you go." I tell Yang, handing her phone back. She takes it gingerly and unlocks it, flipping through different things to see what I could've done. In the end, her face lit up with a smile after she had discovered what I had done. "Keep in touch alright?" I ask her kindly. She nods exuberantly in response.

"You got it!" Afterward, she takes her huge mug and downs the rest of the liquid remianing in it. She takes the mug away from her face and I do my best to stifle a giggle after seeing the small brown mustache left behind. I slowly take my phone out of my pocket, doing my best to flip it to its camera. "Uh, what is it Blake?"

"Nothing, just hold still. I'm gonna need a contact picture too," I tell her in false security. She just raises an eyebrow initially, but it quickly gives way to a silly grin. I snap the picture and celebrate mentally in triumph. She still hasn't even realised the mustache.

"Well, I need to go and assess the damage my sister created," Yang tells me uneagerly. She gets up and pulls on her brown coat and earmuffs. "I'll text you later, okay?"

"Whenever, no need to rush," I reply indifferently. She headed towards the front door and opened it up, taking one last glance at me before she left.

"Be seein' ya." I tell her waving goodbye. She smiles and waves in response joyfully skipping past me behind the window. She stops for a second and gives me a quick wink before she leaves, leaving me feeling a little... odd. I take one final, long sip of my drink... And then, _**WHAM!**_ I spit out my drink in shock, the loud noise scaring me. I look up and all I see is snow and blonde covering the window. I shake my head, but can't shake the smile accompanying it. Yes, I will definately be seeing Yang again.

**Woooow, that was a lot of writing. I'm quite impressed with myself actually. But, I definately would've spent more time thinking about this scenario if my friend hadn't made one very close to this happen. He took me out for coffee, and he brought a friend of his along. We talked, exchanged ideas, jokes, etc, and left with each others' phone numbers. She was pretty. Er, I mean, uhhhh... Crap.**


	3. Really Ruby? A Cookie Explosion?

**To answer your questions, no, I am NOT dead! Hooray! Secondly, I don't have all the spare time I would like to actually write this. So, I now announce that I will upload one chapter of this, once a week, late Sunday night, or Monday morning for some folks. I'm very sorry to those who are eager to read my material, but I'm just unable to keep up with the request for more. Thirdly, I'm very pleased with all the positvity! I'm glad that you're glad! But, I'll stop my exposition. I also forgot to mention, everyone is two years older in my AU. So, thats a bit of explanation for ya. Here's Chapter 3!**

After leaving the mug at the counter, bidding Ren farewell, and putting on my coat again, I proceed to exit the building. I am quickly greeted by the cold wind and light snowfall, but it had died down since the time Yang and I spent inside the... uh... I don't actually know what the name of this place is. I turn around and look up at the sign hanging above the door.

The Lotus Dragon's Café, huh? I wonder what meaning that has. And it's on... 40th St, 67th Ave. Huh, it's not that far away from my apartment. On the topic of, I should probably head back. Dinnertime beckons. At 4:30 no less, but it beckons.

I make the trudge to the place I've called home for the past three months. My apartment complex. There isn't really much to say about it, except its home.

After walking for several minutes and taking an elevator ride to the fifth floor, I come upon the door to my apartment. I pull out a small key ring, accompanied by two keys, select the black key and put it into the door lock. After turning the key and unlocking the door, I greet myself to my apartment silently.

My apartment is nice enough; it suits my needs. I have a bedroom, a queen size bed inside, a bathroom, and a kitchen that connects to my living room via a small window and countertop inside a wall. The dining area is the countertop bar. All the chairs are a clean white leather, the tables being made of glass. My living room has a black leather couch and a 34" television. All the walls are painted a clean white. In short, it's more than adequate for what I need.

I take off my boots along with my coat, and feel a familiar weight place itself on my head. I chuckle slightly to myself. I reach up and pet the animal that landed on my head. "Hey Shade." She purrs harmoniously in response.

Shade is my pet cat that I adopted at the same time I got my apartment, so three months ago. She's colored completely grey, aside from her left ear and eye being black. She also has green eyes, and a love for being on my head. The reason why still alludes me. But, it keeps her comforted, so I let her be.

I walk over to the height-sized mirror I have right beside the door. I look myself over in it. The pale complexion. The amber colored eyes. The black waterfall that is my hair. I feel like I should do something with it. Maybe put some purple streaks into it or something. Oh yeah. The cat on my head as well. I grab her and she digs her claws into my hat in reesponse. As if that'll do anything. I pull her off, my hat with it. All to reveal two pointy, black cat ears sitting atop my head. I stare at them for a few seconds. They twitch involuntarily. "I wonder what Yang would think of me being a Faunus..." I wonder aloud.

As if almost on cue, a feel a vibartion coming from my pocket. I take my phone out and look at the number. _Not many people have my number, so this is one of maybe five people..._ "Hello?" I ask carefully.

"I need your help!" came the alarmingly loud blare from the other end of the line. I pull the phone back from my head quickly, visably wincing from the volume. I turn the volume down and proceed to try and communicate with said loud blare.

"Yang? Is that you?" I ask gingerly, my ears still ringing.

"Ruby did a whole lot more than trash the oven! I need an extra pair of hands to help me pick up the mess!" she cries out urgently in response. Yeah, definately Yang. Physical labour, huh?

I walk over to my fridge and open it while responding to her with, "What do I get out of it?" Three bare walls of the fridge greet me. _Great. _

"The satisfaction of helping a good friend?" Yang replies sheepishly. I sigh. At least she tried. "I take your sigh as a no. Uhhh..." Yang paused for a few seconds. "Uhm... I can make you dinner!" she tries desperately.

My fridge is literally telling me, "Take the deal. I have nothing to offer you."

"Okay then, where's your place at?" I ask, walking over to put my coat and boots back on.

"2309, 34th Street, 67th Avenue. The black house with grey trim and roofing, you can't miss it." Wait, 34th Street? That's close to here!

"Okay, I'll be there in five," I reply nuetrally.

"Please hurry!" Yang yells. I pull the phone slightly away from my ear and go to end the call, but I hear, "How on Earth did you make Weiss STICK to the ceiling?!"

"Uhm, Yang... You're still on the line," I tell her flatly. The line went dead shortly thereafter. Well, the quicker I get there, the quicker I'll get whatever needs to be done done, and the quicker I'll get foo-o-o-o-o-o-od. So, I give Shade quick belly rub, pull on my jacket, again, and plop my feet into my boots. With that out of the way, I close the door behind me, lock it, and head back out into the cold.

After walking along for several minutes, I come upon the previously described destination. A black house with grey trim and roofing, located on the intersection of 34th and 67th. I walk up to the door and see the four numbers, 2309 beside it. Definately the right place. I give the door three quick raps of my knuckle, and within two seconds, someone opens the door and forcefully yanks me in.

"Woah!" The vibrant blonde hair in front of me quickly gives me an answer as to who is dragging me. After rapidly stumbling through the hallway, we come upon what I assume to be the kitchen. However, something was very much wrong with said kitchen. Over half of the entire room is covered in chocolate chip cookie dough. Or, what I assume is cookie dough. Oh, and Weiss is stuck to the roof. Wait, what?

"Now you know why I need your help..." Yang muttered, obviously irritated. My mouth is hanging open, my brain unable to properly process the sight I am taking in. But, my brain was still functioning enough to notice one detail missing.

"Where's Ruby?" I ask, wondering as to where the black and red girl had gone.

Yang immediately folds up her arms and gives a stern look about the kitchen. "Ruby she calls out firmly. A noticeable bundle of black and red hair appear from behind the island countertop, along with a pair of weary silver eyes. Almost looks like a child to afraid to be responsible for trouble they've caused. However, Ruby did stand up from behind the island, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Heheh, he-e-e-ey Yang..." Ruby was trying to play this off as if nothing was wrong. Of course, the didn't dissuade Yang to any extent. But, it did anger a certain someone.

"Still stuck up here, if you dolts would help me DOWN!" the white girl irksomely called down to us. I quickly decide for myself that white up there isn't exactly the friendly type. However, Ruby immediately perks up at hearing this girl's voice, and visably begins to fret over it.

"Oh jeez, sorry Weiss! Come on guys, let's get her down!" Ruby was trying to rally us to her cause. At this current moment, Yang and I weren't in the mood for answering the call. But, after watching Ruby be humourously unable to pull Weiss down from the roof, I decided it was a good time to help her out.

"Come on Yang," I grab Yang by the hand and pull her along to stand underneath Weiss. Yang and I grab a hold of one of each of Weiss's boots, and Ruby grabs Weiss's hand, earning a dusting of pink on her face, I note silently. We all pull together, and Weiss comes free with a sickening sloshing sound. But, she lands on top of Ruby, their heads coming rather close to each other.

"Ungh..." Ruby groans a little as she turnsd around and comes faace to face with Weiss. "Uhh..." Ruby's face was slowly turning red.

Yang immediately decided that now would be a good time to pipe up, "Well, Ruby. You always said you wanted to get closer to Weiss. Here's a golden opportunity!" Ruby's face quickly stormed a deep shade of red, matching the cloak she was wearing. She quickly pushed Weiss off of herself, and jumped up quickly.

"YA-A-A-A-NG! You promised you wouldn't tease me like that!" Ruby was whining like some little kid on a tantrum. I push a finger into my ear, trying to get rid myself of the incessant ringing inside. Yang just shrugs a little in response, and wraps her arm around my shoulders.

"When youre presented with an opportunity sis, you take it," Yang's kinda looking at me... oddly. "Anyway, the quicker we get this place cleaned up the higher a chance we have of not getting chewed out by our parents, and the quicker I can make DINNER!" Yang proclaims brightly, pumping her fist into the air at her last statement.

"And how do you propose we clean this place up?" I ask, more than likely being the instant buzzkill. Weiss had picked herself up, and was slowly trying to rid her dress of all the dough-ey residue.

"How else?" Yang quipped in response. "Water, soap, and a whole lotta elbow grease!" she said, rolling her sleeves up preemptively. Once again, labour isn't a new concept to me. Thankfully enough, the dough only covered a small area of the kitchen, aside from the immediate area around the oven, and ceiling.

So, we all began going to work. Yang worked on cleaning the stove, Weiss the walls, Ruby the ceiling, and I indulged myself with the countertops. Of course I got curious at a couple things. The first I can ask without any problems. "Ruby, what did you even do to cause an explosion?" I ask, while forcably scrubbing down the counters.

"Um, well i mixed together flour, water, and put some chocolate chips into the batter. Then I dumped the whole batter onto a cookie sheet, cranked up the heat, and let the oven work its magic!" she replies thoughtfully and cheerily. "Oh, but Weiss, you said that the cookies needed something else..." Ruby pressed her finger to her lips in thought. I look over at Weiss and see her visually tense up. Ruby's face then lit up with realization. "Oh yeah! You said it needed something called... what was it now...? Weest? Leest?" I literally faceplam.

"Yeast?" I ask in disbelief. Ruby's face lights up in recognition of the word.

"Yeah! That's it!" she proclaims loudly. Jeez, we're all practically adults, and yet two of us don't even know how to make cookies. _Cookies._ I sigh a little bit, and continue on with my work.

We continue to make progress, we're over three quarters of the way done. However, there is one thing that's bugging me. What was with Yang's quip at Ruby about Weiss? Thankfully, Weiss and Ruby are at the other side of the room, opposite of me and Yang. So, I decide to take this opportunity to ask.

"Yang, what's with your comment about Ruby and Weiss earlier?" I ask skeptically. Yang grins evilly in response, that same weird glint from in the coffee shop appearing in her eye again.

"See, Ruby has a thing for Weiss. You know, a lo-o-o-ove thing," she replied stretching out love, a goofy grin gracing her face. I raise an eyebrow in response.

"And does Weiss return the feeling?" I continue to ask, scrubbing down the wall more. Yang grins again.

"I'm more than sure that she does. The only problem is that they're both so tedious about it. They don't know what to do, whether or not its right, blah, blah bla blah." she finished nonchalantly.

"Well, it shouldn't matter whether or not its right. All love is right, regardless of gender," I reply firmly. Yang looks softly in my direction, a warm smile returning to her face.

"How true," she says, and continues to scrub down the wall. My eyes might be decieving me, but I think Yang is working even harder than she was before, humming some upbeat tune to herself. Her lavender eyes are burning with some sort of... playful fire. So... captivating... "Uh, Blake, you're spacing out." Yang snaps me back to reality.

"Ah... sorry..." I reply sheepishly, going back to work.

Several, _several_ minutes later, we had finally finished, leaving a sparkling clean kitchen, and an obliterated oven. The above stove elements are intact, thank the lord, meaning that whatever Yang has planned for dinner is going to happen.

"So, you guys just go ahead and do something to pass the time, what i've got in mind shouldn't take too long though!" Yang informed us all cheerily. Ruby and Weiss left into the living area, and I decided to go over to one of the bookcases that was inside the kitchen. I started perusing the different book bindings, until my fingers found themselves upon a yellow book with the same symbol I saw around Yang's neck on its spine. I picked it up and started reading through it, realizing that its actually a recipe book.

"Different kinds of stir frys, soufflés, different baking goods..." I muse silently to myself. Wow, she can actually cook all these different things? I can hear the intake of breath of behind me, and I whirl around to come nose to nose with Yang.

"Aaah, a snoopy one, are we?" Yangs jabs playfully, raising her eyebrow questioningly. I instantly jump back in surprise, and snap the book shut.

"What? Me? No..." I reply nervously, hoping she'll buy it. Unfortunately, she doesn't, and immediately questions me.

"So, what stir fry do you want? Its nice, quick, colorful, and tasty!" she energetically, obviously asking for my opinion. However, I'm not exactly as food inclined as Yang believes.

"Erm, I'm not sure... I've never had a stir fry before..." I reply sheepishly, immediately finding the floor very interesting. Yang seems tio be appalled at my statement.

"Never had a stir fry before?! Well, good news Blakey, cuz I'm gonna show you what you've been missing!" Yang wrapped her arms around my shoulders, dramatically extending her hand in front of herself.

"Uhm... Blakey?" I ask nervously. The nickname... is actually kinda cute if you ask me. But, Yang visably began to fluster.

"Uh... if you don't like it, I can try and come up with something else..." she tells me sheepishly. I just smile a little bit.

"Nah, I like it. Blondie." I poke her on the nose and wriggle out of her grip. "Just make sure that you get dinner done soon. I'm hungry," I tell her playfully, and leave out of the kitchen to find something to occupy my time. I find a recent magazine talking about the recent celebrity gossip and indulge myself in it until Yang finishes dinner.

Several minutes later, (I'm so classy with these time passing events aren't I?) Yang calls us all into the dining area. I walk in, Weiss and Ruby follow in short measure, our eyes meeting four steaming plates of what looks like meat strips, rice, and assorted vegetables of foriegn origin.

Ruby eagerly took her seat at the table, Weiss following daintily behind her and taking a seat at the table beside Ruby. Yang sits down opposite Ruby and gestures for me to take a seat beside her. I take my respective seat beside her and I feel three pairs of eyes lay themselves upon me. I'm not exxactly fond of being but on the spot.

"Uhh..." I'm trying my best to piece two and two together here, but it's not happening.

"Well? Go ahead! Try it out, see what you think!" Yang answers chipperly. Ooooh, the food. That's what all the attention is about.

I look the dish over. Doesn't look like it inflict any harm upon me. I take up my fork and gingerly spear a piece of meat, along some vegetables and a little bit of rice. Welp. Here goes nothing. Into my mouth, chew, chew, chew... My eyes grow wide in shock. I just couldn't believe it. I. simply. LOVE. IT. I look at Yang happily, "This is one of the best dishes I've ever tasted!" I look back at my plate and start to load up my fork with food and start shoveling it, very uncharacteristically into my mouth. Mmmmmm so good...

"Ah, Blake hats off at the table," Yang tells me politely. Hm? Oh yeah, how rude of me. I take my hat off, put it on the chair post, and begin eating again. But, I quickly notice the girls staring at me funnily.

"Uh, is something wrong?" I ask them all suddenly. Ruby starts pointing at my head, as if there was a giant spider atop it. Wait. Atop my head? Uh oh...

"YOU HAVE KITTY EARS!" Ruby squeals in absolute glee as she runs around the table and knocks me over.

"You don't... think they're weird?" I ask her cautiously, Ruby tackles me to he ground very unceremoniously and begins rubbing my ears.

"No way, you look so cute with those ears! I'm almost glad I trashed the oven so that you could come over and show us these fuzzy little kitty ears!" Ruby continues to spout on and on about my ears.

"Now whats this about you trashing the oven Ruby?" a very stern, deep voice asks concernedly. We all turn and face the owner of the voice, a tall, tanned skin man with short cropped blonde hair and red eyes standing with his arms crossed.

"Oooooh. So close," came the quip of Yang, snapping her fingers in dissappointment.

**That you were ladies, that you were. So, how do YOU think everyone else is going to react about Blake's ears? And just who barged in on them at, quite simply, the wrong time? Next week shall reveal most! Maybe all, but at the very least most!**


	4. Meeting the Parents

**Yeah, no author's notes that I can think of right now. Chapter 8, Meeting the Parents.**

The man stood there, his deameanour growing more angry and impatient; the escalating speed of his foot tapping and his barely audible grumbling being direct clues to this. "Ah, Ruby, you really should st-" Oh, that feels gooood. My mind is on the verge of melting at this pointing; I feel like such a gooey mess, my vocal cords forcibly vibrating and making me purr.

Fortunately enough, my mind is still operating on an adequate enough level to understand what is being said between everyone currently in the room.

"Aw, did you hear that?! That's SO adorable!" Ruby's still gushing over my cat-ness That's a word now. But, the man clears his throat, forcibly tearing everyone's attention towards him. This doesn't dissuade Ruby to any extent.

"Answer my question Ruby!" the man demands angrily. But, before he can continue, a shorter woman with long blonde hair comes up behind him and jumps on his back.

"Aw, come on Wáng! Calm down!" the woman orders him playfully. The man relents slightly, changing his attention to the woman currently riding his back. "There's no need to be so angry! Probably."

"Fine, I'll listen to what Ruby has to say Lilly..." Wáng submits reluctantly. The woman, in turn, giggles and jumps off his back, landing beside him with a small thunk.

I look at the couple, who I assume to be Yang and Ruby's parents. The man is well built and tall, his muscles slightly bulging out of the long sleeved bright green shirt he has on. His now chocolate colored eyes have some hard edge to them, his short cropped blonde hair sticking up in certain places.

The woman was also strikingly similar to the man, one would almost say that they could be siblings. Her lavender colored eyes glimmered with a sort of mischievous tone. The long, flowing locks of golden hair stuck out in multiple directions, one very obvious cowlick at the top of her head flows backward. Her larger than average curves an obvious sign of where Yang got hers; they are hugging the white t-shirt she has on, barely visible underneath the bright red hoodie she has on.

"Well Rubes, you've got a chance to explain; you better take it," Lilly tells Ruby amiably. Ruby quickly stops rubbing my ears, much to my Faunus side's dismay, and springs up, attempting to stammer an answer back.

"Uh, u-uhm... W-well, you see..." Ruby's having a very difficult time trying to clear her own name. Fortunately for her, she has a very willing older sister.

"Ruby tried to bake cookies again Mom," Yang pipes up, pulling her parent's glares away from Ruby. They both turn to look at her, then back to Ruby.

"Can we talk to the pair of you somewhere private?" Wáng asks kindly. I wonder why they'd want that. "We can let Weiss and your new friend here eat in peace." Never mind. At that note, the family foursome retreat behind the wall, and I take my seat back at the table, digging into my stir fry once more. Mmmmm so good... Unfortunately, I become curious at what the four are talking about. So, using my cat ears, I tune in to the conversation behind the wall.

"Ruby, we've told you a million times, don't jump onto people and rub their ears!" Wáng utters angrily.

"No you haven't. Not once," Ruby firmly replies.

"Common sense Ruby," Wáng counters quickly.

"Well, it sure sounded like she liked it..." Ruby mutters in dissapointment. Believe me Ruby, I did. Or, the Faunus side of me did. I chuckle to myself in amusement.

"What's so funny?" I hear Weiss speak up quickly.

"Hm? Nothing." I reply flatly to her.

"Well aside from that, I don't believe we've properly been introduced. I'm Weiss," she tells me. No hand extension. Nothing. Maybe she's not into touchy feely stuff. Fine by me.

"I'm Blake," I reply, indifferent. I look her over quickly. Her ice blue eyes have a hard edge to them, like the sting of ice, her face completely blemishless, and her pretty white hair flows down past her shoulders. It's like a snow angel. She nods in response to me, and begins daintily tucking into her food.

Ruby comes from around the wall, her face nuetral. She takes her seat beside Weiss again and also eats her meal. But, Yang doesn't seem to be coming. So, I tune back in to the conversation.

"Are you sure Yang? This is something entirely different," I hear Lilly say fretfully. Whatever it is, she sounds nervous.

"I'm sure Mom. My mind's been made up," Yang replies confidently.

"But it hasn't even been a day yet. How can you know?" Wáng asks curiously.

"I won't know for sure until I try," Yang replies firmly. Wow, whatever it is, she sounds confident.

"Alright then," Wáng submits in whatever Yang's decision is. "We'll be there to supp-"

"What's it like being a Faunus?" comes the very sharp and jovial question from a certain brunette. I wince a little in reaction. My poor ears aren't supposed to take loud noises like that when they're being used.

"What's it like being a Faunus?" I echo, pressing a finger to my lips in thought. I ponder over the question for a solid five seconds. "Well, it's nice because we have night vision, enhacned hearing and smell, but..." I trail off. That's practically it.

"But what?" Ruby asks, wonderment filling her eyes in my suspense. Weiss looks up and tunes into our conversation. I cast my glance downward, my ears drooping down as well.

"But we Faunus are considered inferior by the human race," I reply truthfully. "All because we share animal traits. But, besides that, there's no differences between us!" My voice is starting to escalate in volume. "We have hopes, dreams, we love others, just like humans! Why should we have to be discriminated against?!" I've ended on a yell, and Ruby is eyeing me worriedly. I can hear clapping to my right.

"That's quite a heart rendering speech," comes the voice of Wáng. "I just wish everyone was actually open minded enough to listen to what you say."

"Well, serious talk can wait!" Lilly jumps in excitedly, knocking Wáng over to the side. "Right now, we have food! That Yang made! Yeah!" Oh dear god. She seems like an absolutely difficult person to handle, what with all that energy. I look over to an embarrassed, and undecided looking Yang.

"After all, the more the merrier!" Wáng says happily. "Now then, Yang, would you mind telling me who your friend is here?" Yang looks up at me with a gneuine smile on my face. Something seems the tiniest bit off again.

"This is my new friend Blake!" she tells her parents ecstatically. Honestly, I don't think of myself as that much of a big deal. "She helped us find Ruby when we lost her in the library." she abruptly shuts her mouth, a sheepish look overcoming her face. Oh, Yang.

"So, you lost Ruby earlier today too Yang?" Wáng asks amusedly. Yang twiddles her thumbs a little, her gaze cast downward.

"Well, that answers that. But! We'll worry about it later. For now; let's eat! Its always a special occaision when you cook kiddo!" Lilly says energitically, locking Yang in a solid headlock. Yikes, she looks pretty strong.

But, Lilly lets Yang go quickly afterward, and the parently pair go pick up a plate full of stir fry each. After each pulling up a chair to both heads of the table, they both quickly start into devouring what they have, sparing next to no grain of rice on their plate.

"Wow, you're parents sure can eat..." I muse quietly, observing the both of them in action. Yang snickers a little bit in response. "What?"

"Look down," Yang spares me in the middle of her laughter. I do as she says, and I come face to face with... A clean plate. Directly in front of me. Good god, do I eat good food subconciously?

"I hadn't noticed until now," I reply to Yang in mild shock, he laughter and smile remaining persistent.

"Well, I'm glad to know that you enjoy my cooking," she tells me whole-heartedly. A warm, genuine smile hits her face, and my face also can't help but be infected by it.

"So!" Lilly pipes up unexpectantly. "Blake was it? How are you?"

I'm, genuinely surprised by the sudden question, but I answer it with , "Well, I'm quite content at the moment, thank you."

She nods. "Good. And what do you do with yourself?" This sounds familiar. Probably trying to get a feel for me I guess.

"Well, I'm in my first year of studying for my English degree in Beacon," I reply to her proudly. Her eyebrows raise in surprise.

"Oh, that's interesting. And do you stay with your parents still?" she's becoming more inquisitive by the minute.

"Well, actually, I'm in my own apartment at the minute. My parents..." I trail off a little bit. "Didn't think it'd be best if I stayed with them." I finally conclude. Lilly nudges Yang with her elbow.

"Ya hear that Yang? She's as old as you, BUT she's not with her parents anymore!" Lilly teases Yang lightly. Or maybe my parents aren't around anymore... at all. Yang's anger mildly flares up, her annoyance very abundant.

"All right! All right! I get it! You want me out! Sheesh..." Yang hollers, but quiets down, resting her head into her head and sighing. Lilly smiles in response, but she begins inhaling the food on her plate again. Yang quickly falls into line, mirroring Lilly's action pretty much to the same extent. I look over and I see Ruby, eagerly teetering back and forth on her chair, and Weiss, looking her nails over. Wáng has already finished, and is patting his belly.

Only a few minutes later, Lilly and Yang finish up their dishes, and they pick all of them up, placing them into the dishwasher. Lilly claps her hands together and rubs them together subconciously. "Now then, who's for dessert?" I can feel my ears prick up in response. Did someone say dessert? Ruby almost jumps out of the chair, squeeling with glee.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me!" Dear god, she is definately NOT 17.

"Calm down young lady, otherwise you won't be getting any." Wáng lays down the law. Yikes. "Weiss? How about you?"

Weiss looks up from her nails, her face not belaying any emotion. "No, I'm fine thank you." she replies politely.

"And you Blake?" Wáng asks nicely. Hmm, decisions, decisions...

"Vanilla ice cream anyone?" I hear Yang bellow from behind me. Damnit, she just said that, didn't she? I eagerly nod, earning a respectable smile from Wáng.

After a couple minutes, Yang brings over five bowls of vanilla ice cream, Weiss being without. We all eat it up quickly, not sparing any time for conversation. However, Yang appears to be slightly less enthusiastic. I notice this in her demeanour, but I don't wish to pry her to any extent.

After finishing, Ruby took the liberty of picking up the dishes and placing them into the dishwasher. After I sigh with contentment and check the time, I do realise that I should actually get going.

"Well, my time to head off," I tell everyone with a slight sigh. Ruby audibly protests.

"Awwh, but do you HAVE to go?" she whines. Too cute sometimes.

"Yes Ruby, I'm sure Blake has something important to do tomorrow, right?" Yang asks. Actually now that I think about it, I don't. But, I like sleep all the same.

"Truthfully, I don't. But, I do believe that I have a pet that needs feeding." I give everyone the half-hearted answer. Yang, Lilly and Wáng nod in assent, whereas Weiss remains indifferent, and Ruby just pouts in disappointment. "Anyway, thank you very much Yang for dinner. And thank you to the parents of the house for letting me stay," I graciously tell the family.

"Ohoho, no trouble at all my dear, any time," Wáng says nonchalantly.

"Yes, do come and visit our little family again, won't you?" Lilly asks heartily. I nod.

"Yes, I'm sure I will." I reply with a small smile. I take my hat off of the chair post and place it on my head gain, covering up my ears. I begin walking towards the front entrance, but Yang quickly pipes up.

"Hey, I'll walk you to the front," she offers kindly. I raise an eyebrow, but I take the gesture nontheless, nodding my head. After walking to the front entrance and putting on my coat and boots, Yang decides to ask me, "So, what are you doing tomorrow Blake?"

"Well, I actually need to go grocery shopping tomorrow," I inform her. A small smile graces her lips.

"Do you... need any help with said shopping?" Yang asks me thoughtfully. I muse the thought over.

"Why not? I'll be able to return your kind gesture with breakfast after we're done," I'm convinced that befriending Yang was a good idea by now.

"All right then! Oh, you've, uh, got a ride right?" Yang mutters awkwardly. I blink.

"No, I have public transport. And the destination. And my own address. Which is the complex of 35th and 67th, fifth floor, room C. Come around at 8:00 Am, sharp. Got that?" I ask. Yang mutters somehting to herself a few times before she perks up and smiles.

"Yep, I got it!" she assures me.

"Alright then, I'm off," I tell her, opening the door and stepping out into the cold. Yang stands the doorway, waving goodbye to me.

"See you tomorrow Blakey!" she calls back to me enthusiastically, closing the door after making sure I got out all right.

After several minutes, I arrive in my apartment, Shade landing herself on top of my head again. I chuckle and walk over to the pantry, grabbing the cat food and filling up her bowl. After doing so, I change out of my day clothes into my black yukata, brushing my teeth and washing my face. Crawling into bed, I turn off the light, nuzzling the pillow and drifting off into sleep, dreaming, oddly, of a certain yellow fireball of energy.

**I'm late. Yay. I did this all on Sunday BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE TIME! Chill out, yo still got it done. In, out, in out... So, that's another chapter come and gone. Let me know what yo guys think, and I'm going to request two things. One, is I think I need a new name for this stroy, so leaves suggestions, or if you think I don't just teell me that. Also, I need an destination that an everyday person would go to, but could have potential danger. That's it. Later!**


	5. More Than a Regular Errand

**I hate being sick. So much. Weakens my resolve and work ethic. So that's why today's chapter is out, well today and not yesterday. SO, so sorry for being late, and this chapter is probably pretty BLEH in some parts, because I am, in fact, still sick. Chapter 5, More than a Regular Errand. **

"Well Yang, I did tell you 8 o'clock sharp didn't I?" I call back to my friend. The usually exuberant blonde is actually lagging behind me. Maybe she didn't have her coffee this morning.

"Mmmmm~. Couldn't this have waited 'til later?" she mutters behind me. Hmmm, I need to wake her up. At this rate, we'll miss the bus ride to Sobeys*. I turn around at look at the slightly slouched girl, her eye lids drooping down a bit. Maybe Ruby kept her up last night, or something.

"You were the one who wanted to go shopping with me, weren't you?" I remind her, loosely folding my arms. She just waves it off, seeming as though it didn't matter much. Oh, but right now, I beg to differ. I need an alert, fully awake Yang.

I walk up to her, grasping her by the shoulders and coming eye to eye with her, our faces inches away from each other. She looks like she's woken up, blinking rapidly and a... small blush appearing on her face? I'm seeing things. I throttle her back and forth just to make sure. Good, she looks fully alert, and that blush I didn't see isn't there. Good. Or did I see it?

Yang jumps out of my grasp, immediately noticing the obvious. "Oh, hi Blake! How ya doin?" she asks, as if I didn't just shake her back and forth rapidly.

"You've been walking with me for the past ten minutes," I inform her firmly. "What the heck do you mean, 'Oh, hey Blake'?"

Her expression noticeably changes, her finger touching her chin in thought, and a small blush dusts her face, which I'm assuming is out of embarrassment. After contemplating for a few seconds, she lights up in realization. "Oh, sorry. I don't exactly acknowledge everything happening in the first few minutes of my arousal." Now I feel my face heating up. I hope that she means what I think she means and not... Never mind.

I turn away from her and begin walking again. Yang comes behind me, quickly in tow, rubbing the back of her head and grinning silly-like. Of course, that smile of hers always proves to be infectious with me, so I feel my face following her action as well.

"Do you not acknowledge what's happening when you aren't fully awake?" I ask tediously. Yang chuckles a little in response.

"Yeah, I guess so. I was up late last night as well, so that doesn't really help," she yawns and stretches her arms as she says this.

"Oh? Did Ruby keep you up?" I ask her curiously. It would make sense after all, Ruby acts just like a little kid. Yang shakes her head.

"No. I was just thinking is all," Yang replies distantly, staring off into space. I look over to her worriedly, but I decide it'd probably be better if I don't tempt the matter. I look up ahead of us and see a familiar black and white bus. That's the bus I take to get to Sobeys. Oh, it looks like the passengers are filing on. Uh oh.

"Yang, how good a runner are you?" I ask Yang, gradually quickening my own pace into a jog. Yang, as expected, is keeping easy speed with me. She shrugs.

"I can probably match whatever speed you set us on," Yang replies confidently. I look at her, give a quick smirk, and start to run as hard as I can towards the bus. I can hear Yang right beside me. I look over, seeing the trailing yellow strands of her hair bellowing behind her. I set my gaze forward again, racing to get to our transport first.

But, my mind quickly forgets one crucial fact. It's winter. Which means that there's ice on the sidewalks. I feel my feet suddenly fall out from beneath me, and I yelp out in surprise, my body sailing into the air. I expect to land on the hard surface of the sidewalks, but it doesn't happen. Instead, I feel an arm around my waist and an arm around my back. I open my eyes and come eye to eye with Yang, this time my face heating up rather than hers.

"I hear that cats always land on their feet," Yang teases me amusingly. I feel my eye twitch involuntarily. "But, I prefer not to take chances with hearsay." How kind of her, I think sarcastically. But, I muse the thought over. It actually is kind of her. That's when I realize that she's ACTUALLY carrying me and running at the same time. Oh dear lord, that's impressive.

After a minute or two more of running, and Yang not putting me down, we finally get onto the bus and head off for our destination. The entire ride was adequate enough in my terms, myself pulling out my Kobo eReader*2 and catching up on Before Twilight Passes. Of course, Yang doesn't take silence very well, so she resorts to taking out a pair of ear buds and blasting some sort of bouncy, upbeat music.

Many minutes later, the bus comes to a halt. I look outside the window, observing the beautiful, white, crystalline winter wonderland. It's so pretty. Out of the corner of my eye I see a certain blonde looking out upon the scene as well. Yang notices me looking and gives me a quick wink. I can feel my face heat up a little, and I decide that the world outside just became THAT much more interesting.

"Vale, Shopping District," the driver announces to the passengers, opening the exit doors. Oh, right, that's what we're here for. I get up and grasp Yang by her shoulder, shaking her a little bit. She looks up at me confusedly, popping her ear buds out of her ears.

"This our stop, let's get going," I tell her plainly. She smiles and nods, getting up quickly and marching out the door. I follow in short tow, looking around ourselves and making sure that Yang doesn't wander off too far.

"Come on Yang, this way," I beckon her to follow me as I walk towards the Sobeys building. She comes up beside me and starts humming some strange, off-pitch tune, but it sounds like it'd be nice if it was, perhaps, in a better range.

We walk into the building, greeting the beloved heat coming from inside. I grab a cart from the group of them in the lobby, and walk into the store, Yang close behind. We decide it'd be best to peruse the produce first. Yang grabs a box of the Chinese mandarins and plops it down into the cart. We continue to walk on soundlessly, occasionally picking up an item or two.

After finishing up in produce and the meat section, we decide to head down the aisles next. Yang directs me down the baking section, but she abruptly stops beside a revolving display.

"Let's see now... Basil, oregano, rosemary... Ah! Nutmeg!" She's looking at spices?

"Yang, why're you looking at spices?" I ask curiously. She turns and faces me with her lips curved into a smile.

"I like to experiment whenever I cook. You know, try and make new tastes!" she replies excitedly. Once again, her smile proves to be infectious with me.

"Experimentation's good," I tell her, placing my left hand on my hip and shifting my stance slightly. "It keeps the mind stimulated."

After Yang picks out at least six different containers and places them in the cart, we decide to cruise the rest of the aisle, but find nothing. Coming to end of the aisle, we walk by a display of stacked large tomato soup cans.

We initially walk past it, but we hear the very audible sound of cans clinking. I look sharply to my left and see the pyramid of cans coming down towards me. I squeal out in fright, raising my arms up, hopefully to block any damage the cans will do to me head. However, I get sharply yanked backward and wrapped up in someone's arms. My gaze is kept ahead me, observing the space where I was standing and seeing that it is now absolutely covered in cans.

A loud series of crashes later, I turn my head upward and come eye to eye with Yang, her arms holding me close to her body. I sigh in relief, being grateful for the fact that I'm not under the pile of cans. "Thanks Yang," I tell her. She isn't letting go. "Um, Yang, I think I'm good now, you can let go."

Yang shakes her head back and forth, only serving to tighten her grip on me. "Don't wanna. Your hair smells nice," she denies my request and fills it reasoning. "Mmmm~ Just like jasmine..." Well, her reasoning. My face is heating up again. Dear lord. Hold on, I hear someone snickering. I see a young man walk out from around the corner, his devilish smirk, blue eyes, and reddish-brown hair immediately setting off red flags in my head.

"And here I was, expecting li'l Blake over here to be crushed under all those cans, only to gain more amusement out of her friend's remark!" he laughs wickedly. I narrow my eyes and pull free of Yang's grasp, her shock making it easy to do so.

"How dare you try to hurt someone like me on the job Cardin," I scold him venomously. "Deliberately trying to hurt someone like me." Cardin just scoffs in response.

"But did you hear what she said? What, are you into Blake or something Blondie?" Cardin calls out past me to Yang. I wheel around and look at her. Yang's expression has changed to one of uncertainty, her eyes wide and arms tediously behind her back. She opens her mouth attempting to say something, but can't. I grunt angrily.

"No one's allowed to call her Blondie but me!" I retort angrily, pointing a finger at Cardin. He just snickers again.

"Oh, so you have a nickname for your girlfriend? How adorable," he continues, not letting up an inch. "I didn't know you were into girls Blake. But hey, that does explain why you never had a boyfriend through all of high school." Ah... Beh... Uhm... I'm at a loss for words. I'm never at a loss for words. This is bad.

"Hey, jerk off!" Yang calls out furiously from behind me. I whirl around and look at her, the usually lavender irises turned into red, the flowing blonde hair almost looking to be on fire. "Ever wanted to know what it'd feel like to go sailing twenty feet?!"

Cardin laughs bemusedly in response. "Not really. Always wanted to go thirty or more," he challenges Yang boldly. Yang's eyes narrow dangerously.

"Challenge accepted," Yang whispers under her breath, as she charges at Cardin and decks him in the face with her fist. The result is Cardin flying all the way to the other end of the aisle, landing hard on his back. That's easily thirty feet.

Yang pants for a while afterward, her shoulders going up and down, and myself hoping that she isn't going to remain angry to inflict any kind of harm like that upon me. Yang rubs her fist, looks down at it, then back at the sad excuse of man lying back down on the floor.

"Yang...?" I ask carefully, not wishing to provoke her further. She snaps her head in the direction of my voice, and her eyes turn back to their calming lavender after laying her sight upon me.

"Come on Blake, let's get going," Yang tells me forcefully, grabbing the cart and walking along again. I space out for a few seconds, but I run along and catch up to her again. We keep walking in silence, coming up to the dairy section. Yang looks around the different yogurts, myself picking up a tub of vanilla yogurt.

"So, Yang..." I trail off, leaving an opening for Yang to talk.

"Yeah Blake?" she replies, not making eye contact with me and picking out a variety package.

"When Cardin was talking about us earlier... And how he claimed that we were... you know..." I pause again, looking over at Yang, to see that her shoulders had stiffened in her brown coat. She kept her gaze ahead of herself, unwavering, unmoving. "Why didn't you retaliate, or deny it?"

Yang turns to look at me, her face visually neutral. "Let me answer your question with another question. Why didn't you?" I'm taken aback by her question. But, she remains unmoved. "Perhaps its because... we both share an equal perspective on his berating. Perhaps... we both wouldn't mind?" Yang turns to me, a shade of longing appearing in her eye. I honestly don't know how to respond to her question. But, what's the harm in trying?

"Do you want to give it a shot Yang?" I ask tediously. I'm not exactly sure how this all works. "I mean, I've never been in a relationship before, and it's not like I know how it works," I tell her sheepishly. I've read many a romance novel, but that hardly equates to real life. I look at Yang again, her eyes glimmering with some aspect of yearning. Her face breaks into a sweet smile that, once again, proves to be infectious with me.

We start walking along again, passing by the milk cooler. "Well, if this is going to happen, we've gotta have a date right?" Yang asks eagerly. I'm assuming that her mood has now changed because of her initial cautiousness earlier. I grab two four liter jugs of milk out of the cooler. I'm rather impartial to the 2% myself.

"And where do you suggest we go for such a thing?" I ask Yang curiously, placing the jugs in the cart. She seems to be musing my thought over, as we walk into the frozen section.

"Do you have your Christmas Break yet?" Yang asks intently.

"Well, yes, actually I do. Last classes were earlier this week*3." Yang positively beams at my answer, pumping her fist in the air excitedly.

"Then I know exactly what we're gonna do!" Yang proclaims, but quickly gives way to a sheepish grin. "Well, I guess that's actually dependent on two more answers from you." Yang looks at me, and I gesture for her to continue as I pull a case of vanilla ice cream out of the cooler. "Do you ski or snowboard?" she asks. Huh. Interesting idea.

"Well, I do ski, but its been at least a year or two since the last time I did," I answer her question monotonously. Yang nods spiritedly.

"Now, for one more! Do you care if... Maybe it's a double date?" Yang asks tediously, being sure for me to put in my input. I think over her question, placing my finger to my chin.

"Are you sure you can convince Weiss and Ruby to go on such a trip?" I ask Yang teasingly, seeing through what she already has planned. We continue walking along, coming to the cashier tills.

Yang laughs awkwardly and rubs the back of her head. "Well, they already had this trip of their's planned out. Ever since yesterday. I just thought, you know, it'd be better to hang out with some familiar company, is all." I smirk.

"That's fine Yang," I laugh a little. Seeing Yang so careful certainly is a different sight to see. "I'm sure it'll be a fun time." I give Yang an appreciative smile.

After that little talk, we both decide to remain quiet. We put our groceries through the till, pay for them, grab our bags, and head back out to the bus stop. Luckily for us, its due to arrive back here at any second. And, as I previously stated, it does appear within a couple minutes. We board on again, taking our window seat again and relaxing for the rest of the ride back.

However, this time we don't tend our usual distractions. Instead, Yang and I decide to just look at each other. We occasionally share a random smile with each other. No rhyme or reason, we just do. It seemed like an eternity, staring into those enchanting lavender orbs. All I know is that I completely lost my sense of time, and what felt like a long time later, the bus driver called out, "Main stop, VTS Station." Oh, right. That's home.

Yang and I get up, pick up our bags, and disembark from the mechanical transport. We continue walking along the path back to our houses in content silence. After a few minutes, we come up to the fork in the road where we have to separate. I turn and look at Yang.

"So, when is this trip supposed to be Yang?" I ask her plainly. She smiles a little.

"Well, truth be told, I don't actually know. But, I'll text you the particulars when I get back home," she assures me. I nod a bit.

"Well, just be sure you don't forget," I smile smile slightly. "Take care Blondie." I turn and start walking home.

"Keep outta trouble Blakey!" Yang calls excitedly behind me.

After walking Yang returning to my apartment, I lay down the groceries on the ground and heave out a sigh. I take off my coat and boots, then proceed to go into the kitchen and properly back everything away. Only after I finish doing so that I realize I forgot the tuna. And that Yang was supposed to be here for breakfast. Oh well.

**I feela bit better. After roughly six hours of writing. Once again, hope you all enjoyed, I apologize again for my tardiness, and for my BLEH writing. My humblest apologies.**

***Sobeys is a grocery store in Canada.**

*******2 ****a Kobo eReader is a digital book thing.**

*******3**** ." (I'm banking on the fact that University is the same as regular school schedules. I'm not 100% sure, so excuse if I'm wrong, please.)**


	6. An Update, as of Late

**Hello everyone. I'm back again, but unfortunately, its not with a new chapter. In this Christmas time, it seems as though I am plagued by three things. That would be, my sickness, which remains to be persistent, even after the passing of a week, a lack of time to do any work, and my work schedule. It may sound stupid, I know, but my job requires physical, not mental exertion, so please forgive me. The illness I have messes with my mind more than my body. However, I can quickly write a snippet for another story and publish it later today, and hopefully that can make up for all my lost time. Once again, one thousand apologies! I'm sorry for not saying anything earlier. To clarify, my other story I'm planning on, is, essentially, just a whole bunch of different RWBY snippets of the different shenaniganms that they get into. Of course, I won't start this if you guys and girls wouldn't want to see something like that. A few examples of what could be expected in said snippet collection is, What happens when Ruby gets a sugar rush? What happens when Team RWBY's weapons go missing? What happens when Ruby discovers Blake's book, Ninjas of Love? And, what happens when Ruby creates another dust explosion, but this time of the dorm room? Of course, you all can feel free to add to these ideas if you wish. Just pitch 'em to me and I'll see what I can do. Once again, one thousand apologies.**


	7. Ski Date

Author Notes: I've been gone for far too long and I found myself with plenty of time while waiting at he airport for my flight that was delayed for FOUR HOURS. So, I wrote roughly half I this in that time and finished the rest of it when we had bad weather. This is also written on my iPod, so, uh, if there are any words that don't belong I have complete right to use the excuse known as: Autocorrect's fault. Here's Chapter 7, Ski Date.

We've been driving for the past two hours, and all I've seen outside for that time is a whole load of nothing. Any sort of change would be a welcoming sight to my eyes, but no. It's just the same, snow covered rolling hills, stretching on for miles on end.

I look at the clock integrated in the truck's radio. 6:14 AM. I groan and turn my attention back to more important matters, like staring out at the repetitive landscape. What a day to forget one of my books.

Yang's driving the vehicle, has been since we left. She's wearing a yellow coat with her signature blaze orange scarf, yellow and black gloves adorning her hands. Attention guided towards the road in front her, Yang hums some sort of tune with a definite rhythm. It sounds a little familiar to me.

I decided to put on my thicker black coat, coupled with fuzzy black mittens, a dark purple hat and ski pants. Wearing black is best if you prefer to remain warm.

Weiss is in the back seat with Ruby, occasionally attempting to make small talk with the young girl to try and bide her impatience. Speaking of Ruby, that little red and black devil has been gruesomely annoying this entire trip.

"Are we there yet?" She asks in a whiny voice, making me hit my forehead lightly on the glass in front of me. Good thing I have my hat on. This has got to be, at least, the sixteenth time she's asked. I give Yang a sidelong look, one tainted with mild fury. Yang cringes visibly after my silent plea for solace.

"Ruby, if you ask again, you aren't getting any cookies for a week!" Yang calls sharply into the back of the truck. I take a peek behind myself and see Ruby tense up, her body becoming stiff as a board. She chuckles nervously and swallows.

"Got it Yang," she replies meekly, looking over at Weiss for some sort of comfort. Weiss take her left arm and wraps it around Ruby's shoulder, pulling the young girl close. Ruby rests her head upon Weiss' shoulder and the two of them talk about something that I can't quite make out over the music coming from the radio. If I didn't know better, I'd assume that they were a couple. But, they aren't. They do seem quite content in one another's company. It could happen. After all, Yang said this would be a double date.

Weiss has her hair let down, just like myself and Yang. Ruby's hair is the same as always. Black, red, hanging over the left side of her face more than her right. I wonder why she wears it like that.

My thoughts become interrupted by Yang, who's bouncing up and down excitedly in her chair, pointing out towards the horizon.

"Ooh! Ooh! There it is!" She exclaims happily, eyes lighting up in anticipation. I turn my gaze from the back of our transport to the front windshield and notice small peaks, dotted along the horizon, as if they were a row of jagged teeth. I turn to Yang who gives me the biggest grin I've ever seen from her, and, as always, I'm unable to resist complying with her joyous attitude, my face casting away its normally reserved tendencies.

After a solid hour, we reach the border of the mountains, and I come face to face with the biggest things I've ever seen in my life. I've never seen mountains before in my life, aside from this moment and in books. I could only imagine how large they could actually be, and the reality trounced my imagination. I stared at them in wonder as we weave through in between them, occasionally driving through a tunnel embedded in the rock.

After a good half hour into the mountains, we finally arrive at our destination. Which, of course, has Ruby feeling very happy and excited. We all get out of the car, stretching out limbs and sighing with relief. Looking around the rest of the parking lot, I quickly realize that we're the only ones here.

"Yang, what time is it?" I ask tentatively. Weiss and Ruby walk over to my left side, Weiss shaking her head about something Ruby had said.

She turns quickly and faces me, "It's exactly 7:45 AM Blakey!" I sigh.

"Remind me again how you managed to convince me to leave with you at five in the morning again?" I ask, annoyance entering my voice a tad, even with my attempts at suppression.

Ruby pipes up, saying, "Well, Yang told you that if we got here early enough, we'd have no line-ups for anything, and we'd have tons of fun skiing!" I shake my head and cast a sidelong glance in Ruby's direction, rubbing the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

"Not helping Ruby," I deadpan. Weiss makes a quick move to get in between us and pull Ruby's attention elsewhere, when I notice a detail that catches my eye. "Weiss, why are you wearing a skirt when we're skiing?"

Weiss whirls around, appalled. "This is a skiing skirt!" Ruby bolts to Weiss's side.

"Yeah~!" She proclaims triumphantly, placing her hand out beside Weiss and the two of them high-fiving without breaking eye contact with me, or making eye contact with each other. Makes sense, considering that they're both wearing the same thing, just different color.

Yang hops up into the back of the truck on starts pulling all of the different equipment out of it: two snowboards, one is yellow which goes to orange and one is red with a single black stripe running down the middle. Two pairs of skis are handed out next, one pair ice blue with white snowflakes, and another that is black at the front tip, and slowly turns purple as it reaches the bottom tip. Among the rest of the skiing/boarding equipment are two pairs of poles, four helmets, four pairs of goggles, and two pairs of ski and snowboard boots.

"My helmet's the one with the purple stripe," I inform everyone, making sure that I get what belongs to me. Weiss hands over my helmet and I take it from her graciously. I have to make sure I get my helmet, it's made so that my cat ears can fit without being squished, because that is not a fun feeling.

"Welp, we'd better get in there!" Yang proclaims, holding up her snowboard. Everyone nods in approval and we make our way to the front reception desk. Waiting there are two girls, twins from the looks of it, who are busy bickering about something.

"I told you, you put the green with the green, red with the red, and blue with the blue! Not any other way!" The one in white shouts angrily, making the one in red visually tense up and back away slightly.

Yang walks up to the window the pair are behind and she pokes her head in. "Not to be rude or anything, but I think customers are first priority," Yang calls in at the two. The one in red quickly directs her attention towards us and she hops over.

"Yes, of course!" She decidedly directs her attention away from the other girl and towards us, making said girl stomp her foot angrily.

"Militia, I am talking to you!" She shrieks angrily. 'Militia' ignores the girl and instead greets us.

"Welcome to Bear Mountain Ski Area, do you have a pass today?" She asks timidly, her voice being quite quiet. Yang nods vigorously.

"We sure do!" She replies, presenting four passes and presenting them barcode up. Militia takes them and scans them all. Seems as though we have three adult and one youth. I smirk a little. Haha. Yang was even kind enough to buy my pass for me, she was completely adamant on her decision.

"Thank you very much, have a nice day," she tells us near silently before the other girl whirls her around. We all visibly of cringe from the force of the turn.

"Sis, we've got to get this right before Junior gets back!" The taller girl exclaims angrily, shaking the smaller girl a little bit.

"Please calm down Melanie, we can fix it," Militia attempts to soothe Melanie. Melanie just throws her hands up in the air, her expression incredulous. She storms away a little, but quickly comes back.

"You're right. Let's get to work," Melanie demands warily, going into the back room hastily. Melanie turns to us, quickly realizing we're still there. Yang sighs happily.

"Sisterly bonds," she says with a goofy smile on her face, and she walks away, the three of us remaining behind, but quickly changing our minds and following Yang.

Yang stops beside the ski rack, setting her snowboard on the ground and putting her boots into the buckles. Ruby follows suit while Weiss and I place out skis down beside the sisterly pair.

"So, what runs are we doin' first?" Ruby asks curiously, Yang stands up, already having finished buckling up.

"We'll I'd prefer to get used to skiing again before we do anything big," I tell everyone, making sure that my opinion is fully known. Weiss nods her head in approval.

"If you haven't gone skiing in a while then you should get used to the feeling again," Weiss backs me up, in a sense. Yang pouts a little, but remains inflated with happiness.

"We'll that's fine; back to the bunny hill for you Blakey!" Yang teases me happily. I arch an eyebrow at the statement, looking up from my ministrations of ski boot buckling. Weiss and I stand up and put our boots into our skis, rewarded with satisfying clicks. We collect our poles from the ski rack, turning to our respective 'dates.' After all, Yang claimed that this was a double date, but I doubt that's what was explicitly told to Weiss.

"Of course, like a good girlfriend to be, you'll be with me the whole time, right Yang?" I inquire suggestively. Yang opens her mouth to respond, but closes it and starts to ponder my question. Does she actually need to think about this? Didn't she hear what I said? Her faces lights up excitedly.

"Wait, girlfriend to be?!" Yang exclaims happily. I shrug.

"It depends on how I think about after today," I reply half-heartedly, seeming to have my attention guided towards the mountain more than Yang. I can see out the corner of my eye that Yang is visibly flustered, seeming to be torn between multiple things in her mind. I can't help but smirk. Obviously, I'm gonna keep her. I mean, how many hot blondes come around that take an interest in you?

"Well, how about you Ruby?" Weiss asks, curious for her opinion. Ruby's face lights up cheerily, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Avalanche Run here we come!" She shouts excitedly, grabbing Weiss' poles and pulling her along to the ski lift. Weiss and I exchange a glance, Weiss noticeably indifferent and shrugging. Yang and I look at each other, a strange vibe passing between the two of us. Yang's face lights up similar to Ruby's.

"Bunny hill?" Yang asks tediously, pointing over towards the tow rope that takes skiers and boarders up to the top. I nod in agreement, and the two of us make our way over.

As we reach the base of the rope, it quickly dawns on me that there's absolutely no one here. I look at the man sitting within the small booth at the base of the rope, obviously containing most of the gears and such to make the rope move. His expression remains blank.

Yang goes ahead of me and grabs the rope. "See ya at the top!" She shouts behind herself. She slides up the hill effortlessly, rope in her hand. I saddle up beside the rope an look at it for a few seconds. Grab the rope, the rope pulls you up. Easy enough. I reach out with my hands and grasp the rope, sharply being yanked forward immediately.

Hey, this isn't so bad, kinda relaxing even. Yang's already reached the top? Wow, short trip. A few seconds pass and I find myself at Yang's side, a broad grin covering her captivating face. I still find myself being lost in those purple irises of hers. She bonks me helmet a little, trying to grab my attention.

"Earth to Blakey! I dunno what you're thinkin', but it's gonna have to wait 'til later!" she informs me heartily, her eyes now laughing at me. I grumble a little, giving an inaudible verbal jab at Yang. "What?"

"Nothing!" I reply certainly, turning my attention to the barely sloped hill before us. "So, I probably shouldn't trust you to tell me how to ski, huh?" I ask teasingly. Yang just huffs, placing her orange tinted goggles upon her face.

"If you want boarding lessons, I'm your number one," she tells me matter-of-factly. "But I know next to nothing when it comes to skiing technique." She hops her board up to the edge of the hill. "Don't worry though, I'll make sure to stay around to catch you when you fall," she says with a childish smirk.

"Ha. Ha," I reply sarcastically, placing my own yellow tinted goggles on. I take my poles and plow them into the ground, propelling myself forward and down the small lip.

Woah, okay, so point your feet together to make the pizza wedge. 'Kay, got it. Uh, now weight down on your... Right leg to turn left? Oh, yeah, that's right. I mean left. I mean... Augh, Yang's rubbing off on me already.

Yang is following close by, her board fluidly crisscrossing across the snow is if she were gliding on thin air. Her arms are folded together, looking at me nonchalantly, almost with a bored expression.

"Takin' it quite slow, ain't cha?" Yang calls out playfully. "Maybe you should, uh... Be a little more aggressive... You know, take a risk." She winks. My god that sounded SO suggestive. We aren't girlfriends yet Yang, remember that. She's right though. I remember that I was able to do parallel turns at one point. Turn both skis in the direction you want to go and... Oh wow, this is a lot easier than I thought it'd be!

I quickly find myself picking up speed, snaking through the snow and kicking up some powder as I go, my turns rapidly becoming tighter and cleaner.

I see Yang clap her hands together enthusiastically, celebrating my recent breakthrough. I joyously wave over to her in response, feeling a great sense of pride and accomplishment. She gives me a thumbs up and a wink before she literally leaves me in her powder. Show off.

We reach the bottom of the hill, Yang waiting for me eagerly. "So Blakey, how was that? It almost look liked you've been skiing for forever!" She told me enthusiastically, a grin splayed across her face. Infectious as always, my own face cannot resist complying.

"It was great, exhilarating, even," I reply mildly enthused. " I can't wait to get onto some of the bigger runs now." Yang looks at me warily.

"You're sure? I mean, this is you're decision." She is just so considerate, it makes my heart flutter with gratitude. I nod firmly in response.

"Ski lift?" I ask nonchalantly. As if I need to ask. Yang beams, happy to have me at her level somewhat. She grabs my hand eagerly, pulling me along to the non-existent lineup at the lift.

We quickly stride up to the wait line, awaiting instructions to step forward from the attendant. His looks at us joyously, a smile on his face.

"Decided to come early, did ya?" He asked to strike up conversation. Yang nods in assent.

"Yep, that's when it's best! No lineups and no one to get in your way!" Yang is just absolutely thrilled to be here. Can't say I'm not. The man grins gaudily.

"I like the way you think there, Miss. Alright step forward please," he gestures with his hand for us to approach. "Okay, I'm sure Blondie here can explain everything to you beautiful." He looks at me, but I just roll my eyes. Only I can call Yang Blondie. "Just be careful, don't need you two pretty ladies getting hurt." My, my what a charmer. Unfortunately, my heart's been stolen by another.

The chair comes up behind us, the two of us sitting down on it in tandem, and it takes us up and off the ground. Yang pulls down the bar from above her head and places it above our legs. Wait, this thing is our only safety measure? This is slightly unnerving.

"Well, it's gonna be a long ride up, a couple minutes or so," Yang says aimlessly, probably in an attempt at conversation. She's probably gonna ask me a question now. "Hey I've got a question." Called it. Totally called it.

I just shrug. "Shoot."

"Have you had your first kiss yet?" My eyes widen. Uh huh... Right... How to respond...? Truthfully is the best way, I guess.

"I... I have not, no," I reply shamefully. I'm definitely a little tedious about the whole subject.

"Ah, I see..." Yang replies thoughtfully, her gaze resting upon my own face. I turn away quickly, allowing my attention to be guided elsewhere. We continue our ride in silence.

After a while, we get about ten feet away from our exit point, and Yang pipes up saying, "Oh, so when we reach the exit, keep your tips up, and when your skis to flat on the ground, push off of the chair, mkay?" I nod affirmatively. Doesn't sound hard.

We make our approach and I do as Yang says, placing my ski tips up and bringing them down when we have the nice, solid ground underneath us. After a second, I push off the chair and I glide, riding off to the right side, out of the way of the chair. Yang follows close behind, the both of us stopping at the edge of the hill that we just climbed up.

"So, first one down gets a kiss from the other?" Yang challenges boldly. Hmph. I just started skiing again today. My chances of actually winning are abysmal. My better judgment loses to my want of her lips upon my face.

"You are so on Xiao Long," I reply heartily. I ready my poles on the lip of the slope. Yang saunters up beside me, a certain and cocksure expression riddling her face. "Three, two, o-" I get cut off by a speeding bullet of red and black.

"One, GO!" Ruby calls out eagerly, jumping the gun and getting a head start on us. She speeds down the hill and Weiss comes out of nowhere, weaving between the two of us and catching some short air off the lip. Yang and I lock eyes with each other. Can't get distracted... I pull away forcibly and push off with my poles.

"See you at the bottom Blondie!" I call confidently behind myself, leaving a stupefied blonde behind. She gives her head a quick shake and she, too, kicks off and down the slope.

Ruby and Weiss are ahead of me, the tow crisscrossing between each other, but trying to stay ahead of the other. I decide risking a look behind myself to see where Yang stands in our little competition. Oh~, crap she's gonna grab me in a sec. Her arms are literally spread out in an effort to grab my body. Ugh, that's cheating. Uh oh, she has a hold of my arm. Yang pulls herself over to my side and she wraps her arms around my waist.

"Just what're you doing?" I demand, mild annoyed at the fact that Yang just might win because she cheated. And it's gonna leave me livid. Yang just winks nonchalantly, her arms firmly remaining ensnared upon my body. She isn't letting go? But, why? I'm tempted to ask these questions, but I feel as though Yang wouldn't comply.

A minute or so passes as we reach the bottom, Weiss receiving a kiss on her cheek from Ruby. Heheh, it seems the confident youngster lost to Weiss after all. However, Yang and I make our abrupt stop beside the pair of them, Her arms staying in place.

"Well, it looks as though we tied, didn't we Blakey?" Yang whispers quietly into my ear, sending a mild chill down my spine. "I guess that means we have to kiss each other," she finishes slyly. Ahh, so that's what you had planned all along. I bring my mouth up to her ear.

"Well then, let's not keep ourselves waiting, right?" I reply hazily, leaning into Yang face, aiming for her lips. She leans in as well, her lips awaiting to lock into mine. My lips lock upon Yang's own, the two of us reveling in one another's taste. She tastes like honey. We continue kissing passionately, Yang trying to advance further by roughly mashing her lips upon my own. I relent, allowing Blondie to do what she wishes. We continue like this for a few more seconds before Ruby pipes up.

"Eww! Yang, haven't you ever heard of self restraint?" Ruby asks in earnest, her voice coming somewhere from my left.

"Well, to be fair, it's not like Blake's pulling away, now is it?" Weiss challenges in response. Weiss may be right, but I think I'm gonna have to in a second, my lungs seem to have the need for oxygen.

I pull out of our embrace, Yang's arms still trapping me close to her, gasping for breath. My eyelids flutter open and I come face to face with pure gorgeousness. I stare into enticing lavender orbs, shining with what looks like affection.

"Ready for round two?" Yang asks, raising a eyebrow and leaning in slightly closer again. Ruby coos behind us.

"You two are just way too cute!" She exclaims adorably. I turn and face the two, my head slightly lolling over to the side. Weiss is shifting her feet back and forth warily, Ruby being completely oblivious to this, what with her being too busy engrossing herself in us to notice. I smirk a little. Maybe Weiss does harbour some feelings for Ruby. Maybe a little chat later will help me clear that all up.

"Come on Yang, we can kiss at a later time. We still have the rest of the day to ski, and we should take advantage of it,"

So, we continue to ski, going on progressively harder runs as the day goes along. Eventually, we had done every single run available in the area, and it'd all gone without a hitch. Almost unsurprisingly, Yang grows bored of the 'supposed' easy runs. We decide to take a break at the top of the ski lift, a small distance away and at the base of a small hill, marking the very top point of the entire ski area.

"These runs are too easy!" Yang whines, her figure slumping over slightly. Weiss scoffs at her complaint. Ruby opens up a package of what appears to be cookies. She starts happily chewing away, lost in her own world.

"We'll it's not like there are any more difficult runs here Yang," Weiss informs Yang very matter-of-factly. Yang's eyes light up, as if she remembered something important.

"Actually, that's not entirely true..." Yang mutters mischievously in response. She looks over at me and gives a silent question of confirmation. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, I'll go with you Yang. Someone's gotta keep you out of trouble, and it sure isn't gonna be Ruby." Ruby jolts, looking at me with hurt in her eyes.

"Hey, I can't help it if seventeen years with Yang has caused her to infect me with her own attitude!" Ruby snaps quickly, leaving no room for argument.

I shrug. "Whatever. Lead the way Yang," I tell Blondie indifferently. She gives me a thumbs up and starts climbing up from the base of small hill we made our break stop at. "Catch up with you two at the Lodge later, okay?" Both red and white nod their heads.

"Don't worry, we'll be there. Ruby'll want hot chocolate," Weiss replies in a hushed tone. Ruby bites into a another cookie, an adorable smile adorning her face as she indulges herself. Such a cute sight, like a little child being rewarded with candy.

I bid the two girls goodbye with the wave of my hand and follow Yang up the small hill. She's already reached the top by now, using her snowboard as leverage up. Unfortunately, my skis aren't viable to be used in the same way.

After a couple minutes of unnecessary struggling up the hill, I find myself standing at Yang side, looking over a fairly steep and tree ridden area. I widen my eyes in shock.

"That looks as though it isn't part of the ski area Yang." I state, pointing out the obvious and making Yang huff in mild annoyance.

"I know that Blakey, but this is the only place on this entire mountain that proves to be a mild challenge to me." Yang replies quickly, placing her board back down on the ground and strapping herself in. I arch an eyebrow, looking Yang over worriedly.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, something could happen to you down there," I attempt to sway her headstrong decision. That terrain doesn't look to be very friendly. Yang nods decisively.

"I've done it before, it'll be fine!" She replies indifferently, waving me off slightly. I warily place my skis down and begin to buckle myself in again, the bindings agreeing with the boots and giving a resounding snap.

"Well, let's go then," I tell her anxiously, my knees quaking a little at the sight of the area ahead of us. Yang quickly pushes off, gliding down the hill and carving up some snow. I follow in short tow, my skis complying my movement, allowing me turn quick and fast, yet keep a good brake system going.

We keep going, quickly approaching the tree line. "What now Yang?" I shout trying it get her attention. However, Yang is unresponsive, if anything speeding up as we make our approach. I'm getting really nervous, slowly beginning to doubt my own skiing capability. I fly past the first tree, missing it by a small margin. However, the rest come flying towards me, unwavering, not trying to get out of the way.

I try to turn, but find that I've hit a patch of ice. My own feet fly out from underneath me, my skis following shortly after. I skid across the patch towards the tree, trying my damndest to stop, but unable to. I see two trunks, side by side coming rapidly towards me, making me panic. There's nothing I can do but shut my eyes and pray for the best. I feel my body twist and contort as it crashes into multiple different objects, mostly thick, solid trunks that don't budge from my weight and velocity, sending shockwaves of pain through my body. Several screams of pain and many crashes into trees later, I come to a stop, skidding along the snow and coming to a rest.

I open my eyes and look down. My leg. I broke my leg. One's first thought would probably be, "This is all Yang's fault." It isn't. I had the choice to not go with her the entire time, yet I did not yield to that choice. Instead, I trusted her, going along with her down the bleak side of the mountain. And now, here I am, my left leg snapped in half, the blood slowly pouring out of the place where my bone punctures the skin. My god, that is an ungodly sight. Well, hopefully Yang will be along with the ski patrol any minute now. Right?

Ten minutes pass. Well, it seems Yang might not make it in time. Life may come to an end early for me. But has it even been good? Loner and bullied through all of grade school, not a single date to any high school dance, not a single boyfriend, or girlfriend for that matter, for all my twelve years through grade school. But, I am in for my English degree. And, I did share my first kiss with Yang, that's a huge bonus.

It's really cold, what with the wind, high altitude, and cold temperature. I hope Yang gets here soon.

Thirty minutes pass. I think. I don't even know anymore. The sun went behind the clouds some time ago. I feel lightheaded, probably due to blood loss. I'll be so lucky to get out of this. I can hear the sound of snow crunching from behind me. There's no way...

"Bla-a-a-a-ake!" I hear a familiar voice call out behind me. The sound of snow crunching is driving me nuts. I have to get her attention.

"Over here..." I mumble, near inaudibly. My voice is failing at the worst possible moment. I hear the crunching stop abruptly.

"Blake?" Yang asks cautiously. I open my mouth to call out again, but all that comes out is a small squeak. Not my finest moment. Wait, have I still got my ski pole? I lift my left arm a little. Yep, I do. I grab the pole in my hand and lift it up, bringing it down on the tree trunk standing talk on my left side. I can hear the crack and the resounding echoes around myself, the sound slowly growing more quiet by the second. My god, I cannot do that again. I can hear the rapid sound of snow crunching, slowly coming closer to my immediate location. I quickly become graced by Yang's beautiful, yet worry and panic stricken face.

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" Yang asks frenetically, concern and worry literally cascading in waves around her. I chuckle a little, but it quickly turns into a harsh cough.

"Been better," I reply dryly. Yang's face becomes wrinkled further.

"This is all my fault," she mutters quietly, looking over my body to see what's happened. I knew this would happen. Grabbing Yang by her shoulder, I yank her down forcefully so that her ear lines up with my mouth.

"Yang, you're gonna promise me three things," I rasp near silently. "You're not gonna blame this on yourself," I tell her, my voice not leaving any room for argument or input. Yang immediately opens her mouth to retaliate, but the glare I give her immediately shuts her down. "Secondly, you're gonna get me out of this mess." Yang nods vigorously, almost seeming to hurt her own neck in the process. "Good. Third, you're going to-" my voice cuts off in a gag and squeak. Oh dear, that's not good. "Going to, ah, going to..." I can't finish the sentence. My voice has given out.

The space around Yang is starting to turn black. This is definitely a bad thing. If its from a loss of blood, I'm definitely in trouble, because I might not wake up again. I black out, leaving poor Yang behind to worry and fret over the mess I created. Oh well. Might be seeing you soon Mom and Dad.

Once again, one thousand humble apologies for my hiatus. Oh, and I'm over my sickness. :D


	8. Waking Up

**No word of a lie, got this finished within two hours of the four hour plane ride. Spent the other two editing it and checking it over, so it should be typo free. If it isn't: Autocorrect's fault. Yes, I did, indeed, write this up on my iPod again. It shall never happen again. My thumbs hate me the teensiest bit. Go on, read Chapter 8, Waking Up.**

The doctor locked eyes with Yang uncertainly.

"She needs a blood transfusion, otherwise she isn't going to make it."

"Well then, we need to find a suitable donor!" Yang shouts angrily, flinging her arms wildly in the air, eyes tinted with burning red. The doctor backs away from Yang's angry haze.

"Miss, it isn't that easy, she needs the appropriate blood type and-" he attempts to explain, but gets snapped off.

"Well, which blood type?! Time is of the essence!" Yang snaps angrily, grasping the doctor by the shoulders and throttling him back and forth. The doctor flinches.

"Yang, you really need to calm down..." Ruby butts in. Yang lets go of the doctor and whirls around to face her little sister.

"I promised that Blake would make it out alive, and I'll be damned before I break it!" Yang turns around viciously and looks the doctor straight in the eye. "I'm not gonna ask you again."

"Uh, AB negative, but Miss-"

"Good, that's my blood type, let's get goin'. She isn't gonna last forever." Yang slowly calms down, sauntering decidedly onto the leather chair and pulling up her sleeve.

Augh, sweet lord, why is Heaven so _bright_? The all powerful God couldn't have given me a pair of shades, for god's sake? Wow, that was bad. Oh wait, my eyes are adjusting. That's not Heaven, that's a fluorescent light build fixture. I give a happy sigh of relief. Yang kept her promise.

My eyes slowly adjust, the light fixture coming more into focus as time goes by. Slowly, I turn my head downward, looking around from my lying position. Wait, lying position? The first thing I notice is the velvety soft white blanket lying atop my body. Mmm~ I can almost rub it with my face. I lift it up with my left arm and I've it a quick nuzzle. Ermahgerd, so soft.

I yank my attention away from the softest thing I've ever felt, and look to my right, observingthe periwinkle blue curtains surrounding me. I like being closed off, but this seems a tad ridiculous.

I attempt to shuffle myself over, trying to ascertain a more comfortable position, only to have my leg remain unmoved. I attempt to bend it, but it doesn't comply, as if something's refraining it from doing so. I lift the cover up and peek my head inside to find that my leg is wrapped up in a bright yellow cast, taking note of the also yellow colored robe I'm wearing. Yang must've picked the colors out. I smile a little in reminiscence, remembering the girl's affectionate, caring attitude. I am, however, interrupted when a dull pain shoots through my leg. Wincing a tad in response, I pull my head out from under the blanket and look to my left.

I immediately notice the huge mound of yellow laying on the bed by my left arm. Wait, is that Yang? How in the heck did I not see her before?

Her head is rested in her hand, eyes firmly shut and mild bags under her eyes. She suddenly jolts every few seconds, as though she's having a bad dream. My first instinct is to wake the poor girl up, but I take notice of the woman peeking in through some of the curtains surrounding me. I cock an eyebrow at her and she cowers back behind the curtain slightly, pulling it up to her face as if it would mask her presence.

"Come on, I won't bite," I try to coax the woman in, "Not unless there's fish on you." She flinches a little but the woman steps into the confines of the curtains.

"It's a g-good thing you're f-finally awake, Miss B-Belladonna," she stutters out, bowing out of, what I assume is tediousness. I snort a little, taking in the pastel blue gown she's wearing, mostly looking like it's made for working in. Her dark chocolate eyes make her seem nervous, but the bright auburn hair puts a slight damper upon the vibe.

"Finally? What do you mean, finally? I couldn't possibly have been out for that long, I'm a light sleeper," I inform her thoroughly, speaking more than I often would to a stranger. She now appears conflicted, nervously biting her fingernail.

"W-well, um, you see... Y-you've been unconscious for the p-past three days M-Miss Belladonna," she mutters nervously, flinching again when my eyes go wide.

"Three days?! How could I-" I instantly stop when I see the woman's eyes go misty from my shouting. Immediately after, realization struck me like a bolt of lightning to the face.

I had my crash. Of course, the one detail my lazy mind forgot. The cast, Yang's promise. I never did tell her the third promise now that I think on it. Plus, the time it would take to get to a- My hand shoots up to my head, not feeling a familiar article of cloth, and instead feeling my own two cat ears.

"What hospital am I in?" I ask sharply to the woman, locking eye contact with her. She seems a bit taken aback by the question.

"Uh, uhm, well..." She says, nervously rubbing the back of her neck roughly. I need an answer, and one that isn't going to want to make me throw myself out of the window. That being said that there is one.

Hospitals recently have acquired a new power, roughly a month ago. They now have the ability to reject treatment to Faunus, thanks to Federal law. The freakin' idiots of parliament sent that bill by faster than you could bribe them TO pass it. Not that I would anyway.

So, the only way an injured Faunus can possibly get treatment for serious injuries is through the White Fang, the sole reason why government was so adamant in passing the law by anyway. The White Fang will help you, but only if you enlist with them in their protests. This is the main reason why I do next to nothing dangerous in my regular life. Of course, the past week has been an exception.

The White Fang turned violent recently, stretching every local police force in the province to its maximum to try and keep ruthless 'protesters' at bay. The White Fang is supposed to be the representatives for Faunus, but all they do is plaster us with a bad image, giving the humans the perfect moral grounds upon which to enact their own retaliation.

I give the woman an intense stare, trying to get the answer out of her, but it just seems to unnerve her to an extraneous extent. This isn't working. I take a deep breath. Breathe in calm and serenity, blow out all anxieties and anger...

"Can you please tell me where I am?" I ask politely and kindly, hoping to elicit a better reaction out of this woman. She eventually relaxes, easing in to my happy and calm attitude quickly.

"You aren't in a hospital Miss Belladonna. This is Schnee Manor," She informs me with a timid smile, quickly pulling away from the curtain and disappearing. My eyes go wide from the information. Schnee Manor? But, how? How did a Faunus end up in the household of the arbitrarily powerful lord of the Schnee Dust Company that absolutely despises Faunus?

"Wha! I heard Schnee, and Blake's still not awake yet, and it's stressin' me out, and the doctors still aren't sure when she'll wake up and-" she finally lays eyes upon me, ceasing her senseless spillage of stress related problems, all seeming to do with me. "And, and, and... She's awake..." She looks at me wondrously, her eyes slowly welling up with tears and the most relieved grin I've ever seen slowly spreading across her face. "She," a slight hiccup, "She's finally awake!" Yang screams joyously, wrapping her arms around me in a tight bear hug, crying out her woes and worries without restraint.

I chuckle a little from her embrace, returning it warmly, rubbing her back with my right hand. "I could almost say the same for you. Heck, I was talking with that woman for a while." Yang just continues sobbing, trying to blubber out some sort of response , but I just shush her instead, opting for to finish her crying before saying anything.

We hold her current position for several minutes before Yang's sobbing begins to slowly cease. She pulls away from me, arms still firmly wrapped around my form and my right hand now resting upon her shoulder.

She sniffs and wipes a tear from her eye. "I-I thought you weren't going to make it. The doctors didn't even know if the transfusion would work," Yang informs me somberly. All I can do is come up with the corniest response possible.

"Don't you know? Cats have nine lives," I tell her with a mild chuckle. She gives me a surprised expression, slapping me a little on the shoulder as punishment.

"That was terrible," she says with a bitter laugh, coming in for another hug. "And I wouldn't expect anything more," she finishes contently, taking a deep intake of air with her nose. She sighs in content. "You smell like jasmine."

"Among other things probably, on my three day hiatus," I inform her warily, not wanting to chance it with Yang, what with the fact that she looks like she's been drug through Hell and back. However, one thing's nagging at my mind. Yang pulls away from me again, sitting herself down on the chair by me bedside. "Now, what's this about a blood transfusion?"

Yang rubs the back of he head sheepishly. "Well, you see, you had lost quite a lot of blood in the time between your crash in the time we actually got you here. The doctors determined that you needed additional blood in your system, or you quite simply weren't gonna make it." Yang pauses, adjusting her seated position slightly. She breathes in slowly. "So, I donated as much as was needed. They went through all the procedures, but couldn't determine whether it would be enough. Of course, this is all after they stopped the bleeding." She pauses again, tears starting to slightly well up in her eyes, causing me slight grief. "Then, I waited. For three days, I waited, hoping that you were gonna come back. However, the doctors were gonna pull the plug if you didn't wake up soon. Imagine my happiness when you beat the buzzer," Yang continues to ramble on, occasionally sniffing through some words. She looks up into my eyes lovingly, her relief and joy clear as day. "So, in a really corny way, I guess I'm kind of a part of you now," she tries to joke, pointing at my heart with her finger. I smile and chuckle from the sappiness of the statement.

"Best be that it's my girlfriend's blood in my system and someone else's," I tell her happily, resting against the fluffy pillow resting on my back. "Hey, Yang, how did you get me into THE Schnee Manor?" Yang's jaw hangs open deliberately, Yang trying to formulate a response.

"Ah. Well, it's not **the** Schnee Manor, but rather, **a** Schnee Manor," Yang informs me strangely, rubbing the back of her head in sheepishness.

"What, as in it isn't owned by The President of the Schnee Dust Company?" I ask curiously, trying to coax a concrete answer from Yang.

"Not owned by the president, no, but by-" Yang behind, but is cut off from the curtains dramatically repelling away from each other.

"The heiress, thank you very much," Weiss snaps a little, staring Yang full in the eye with warning. Wait, what? "I gotta tell you Blake, you're lucky that my doctor's were able to treat you so fast, otherwise you might not be here."

"Wait, you're Weiss SCHNEE?" I ask tentatively. Weiss nods in consent. "I guess confusion does arise without proper introduction..." I mutter near silently, but Weiss picks up on it easily.

"It's not like its your fault anyway. Ruby or Yang should've been prepared enough to instigate it," Weiss replies dismissively, waving my comment off. "Just consider yourself lucky that I'm not as hellbent on discriminating Faunus as my father is," she tells me bitterly, folding her arms together and staring off into space angrily.

Suddenly, Ruby waddles up beside Weiss, rubbing sleep out of her eye and clutching a small black wolf stuffie close to her chest. "Wha's goin' on?" She asks sleepily, clearly having just woken up from a nap or something. Her overly large black tank top and floral rose print pajama bottoms slightly ruffled.

Weiss turns to face Ruby and whispers into her ear, "Blake's finally woken up Ruby." Ruby seems to instantly wake up, staring at me with shocked eyes and dropping her stuffie to the ground.

"Those ears are still adorable!" She exclaims excitedly, hopping beside the bed and giving my head a soft petting. I audibly purr pleasantly in response, slightly leaning my head into her hand as she continues. However, I quickly get Yang'ked (lol) back.

"Don't try to steal my girlfriend, sis!" Yang cries defiantly, grasping me very close to her body and clutching me as if my life depended on it. I gotta admit, it's great to have friends. Ruby puffs her cheeks up in annoyance, hands firmly at her sides and bouncing up and down in the chair.

"I was not tryin' to 'steal' Blake thank you very much!" Ruby huffs angrily. "She's not even the person in this room that I like." Ohoho~ spilling beans are we? Ruby's eyes did shut, her arms crossed, but they quickly shot open, her face becoming dusted with a touch of crimson. She slowly turns and faces Weiss, a meek expression strewn upon her face. Weiss looks at the younger girl warily, her face blushing up a storm, the two of them just staring in silence. I look up at Yang, and she looks back at me with a shrug. This is ridiculous.

"Just kiss already!" I shout, attempting to haphazardly bring about some spawn of love between red and white. The two whirl and face me, both faces mirroring the expression of the other, incredulous. They both open their mouths to retaliate, but Ruby instead just bolts out the room, leaving a small whirlwind behind in her wake. Weiss looks back at the running figure disappointedly, before turning back to face the pair of us and giving a look of rejection, her head hung forward in sadness.

"Okay, that's something that has to be sorted out later," I whisper to Yang, trying to put her on the same plan as me.

"Yeah, totally. They've been at this for a couple months now, awkwardly tip-toeing around every possible opportunity, no matter how obvious or enticing." Yang replies with a smirk. "Even after knowing each other for five years, they're still like this around one another."

Weiss heaves a heavy sigh before she turns out the way she came in, kicking something on the ground with her bare foot before trudging along, back to her room I assume. "Good to have you back Blake," she calls behind herself before she exits my range of hearing capability.

"Thanks Weiss..." I mumble to myself, pining for the poor soul. She seems so lonely, and so in need of attention from someone else.

"Hey, Blake?" Yang asks casually.

"Yes, Yang?" I reply.

"What was the third thing you were gonna make me promise?" Yang asks tentatively, still holding me close to her body. My eyes go wide. Ah, crap, she actually remembered. Well, she hasn't failed in her promises yet, I might as well hold her to the third.

"The third thing I wanted from you Yang..." I pause slightly for dramatic effect, but mostly to annoy the impatient blonde. "I want you to look after me and make sure that I can still get done everything that needs to get done in my life until my leg inevitably heals." Yang gives out a low whistle in response.

"I dunno Blakey. I mean, you're asking quite a bit from me," Yang replies seriously, looking at me with a stoic expression. She's lying, her eyes give it away. They dance with happiness and joy, betraying the vibe she's attempting to give off. I smile a little.

"Lies. Deceit. Betrayal. The whole works," is my only response, swatting at a page strand of hair hanging off the front of Yang's face. She laughs at my hijinks, giggling adorably as she watches me swat at her hair.

"There's no foolin' ya, is there?" She asks curiously, placing her hand in mine, motioning for me to refrain in my action. I smile proudly in response.

"Nope."

"Darn. Oh, well," she shrugs, a large grin slowly covering her face as she leans in close. "Of course I'll help you Blakey. It's the least I can do."

"Good. Did he doctors give you a recovery time for my leg?" I ask cautiously, trying to be sensitive. Yang ponders the question a little.

"I believe that they said it would take roughly five weeks?" She questions her own answer. Hah.

"That's certainly a long time. Lots of schoolwork too, and I'm not going to be able to get there by myself, now am I?" I ask in mock uncertainty, Yang seething a little from the thought.

"Well, we live close by, so it shouldn't be too difficult, I hope..." She trails of uncertainly, indecision riddled in her statement. An idea hits me. Like getting rudely slapped in the face by a spoiled child.

"Yang, you should totally move in with me," I say eagerly. Yang looks down at me surprisingly, letting me go and finally allowing me to sit up. I turn around and face her, the conflict thick in the immediate air around the person that is my girlfriend.

"Come on, doesn't the thought excite you? Just two girlfriends, together in an apartment, one doing most of the physical work for the other for five weeks roughly? I know I have plenty of room for you, heck the bed's large enough," I ramble on excitedly, attempting to sway Yang's decision in my favour. Our favour. That's right, our favour.

Yang seriously ponders the prospect, crossing her arms firmly and staring intensely at the ground. After a couple seconds, she looks up at me. "I don't know Blake, I mean, what about rent? I don't really have a job, so..." All the indecisiveness in the world right here.

"I can handle the first month, you just need to be able to split it with me when I'm fully healed," I inform her, pushing a finger into he chest, pushing her back an inch before extracting my finger back. She just positively beams, indicating that I've finally succeeded.

"Alrighty then, I'll make sure to be in two days tops!" She exclaims excitedly; wrapping me up in a bone crushing hug. I feel pure happiness drip into my being, and I silently pump a fist in the air behind Yang, reveling in my triumph.

"I can feel that Blake," Yang states blatantly, making me retract my arm quickly. Dammit. Ah, well. Not every day you convince a hot blonde to move in with you.

**So, everything's hunkey dorey between everyone now! Yang's moving in with Blake, Blake's got Yang, Ruby and Weiss are... Eh... Uhm... Shit. Well, it'll all turn out fine... Right...? Right...?**


End file.
